Assassins
by Skippy1701
Summary: Clarke Agent du FBI talentueuse pourchasse avec son équipe l'Ordre des Templiers et la Confrérie des Assassins. Mais Clarke ne se souvient pas de qui elle est vraiment? Clexa !


**Assassins**

 **POV Clarke :**

Du sang, il y a tellement de sang partout. Autour de ma sœur, de mon père, ma mère est nul part, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. J'entends un rire, ce rire je ne l'oublierai jamais, cette voix non plus.

Homme : A ton tour, j'aime prendre mon temps, on va s'amuser.

Aussi rapide que l'éclair, on passe devant moi et on me hurle un simple mot et je m'empresse d'obéir.

Femme : Cours !

C'est à ce moment-là que je me réveille, toujours en sueurs, les mains tremblantes et les yeux baigné de larmes. Nuit après nuit, et ça dure depuis 20 ans. Rien n'a réussi à enlever ces cauchemars, je regarde dépitée mon réveil et voit qu'il est 4h du matin. Je sais que je ne me rendormirai pas et je décide d'aller courir. Au bout d'une heure je suis sous ma douche et pose mon front sur le carrelage froid, joyeux anniversaire ma veille. J'arrive aux bureaux à 6h du matin, évidemment il n'y a personne et ça me convient très bien, j'ai deux heures de tranquillité pour étudier notre nouvelle affaire. Je suis perdue dans un dossier quand j'entends du bruit.

(Chaise qu'on tire)

Je lève les yeux et tombe sur ma meilleure amie, ma sœur qui me fusille du regard. Elle va crier dans trois...deux...

Raven : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE BLONDIE !

Elle me saute au cou et je la rattrape en rigolant, merci, à mon anniversaire, je n'aurai pas le droit à un sermon car je suis la bien trop tôt pour travailler.

Clarke : Merci Rav, il est déjà 8h ?

Raven : Non il est 7h, je te kidnappe pour un bon petit déjeuner et avant que tu refuses, tu n'as pas le choix, prends ton blouson il fait froid.

Consciente qu'il ne sert à rien de discuter avec cette tête de mule je la suis, arrivées à notre café habituel toute mon équipe est là et je souris, j'ai de la chance de les avoir.

Roan : Joyeux anniversaire Boss, on a commandé plein de truc à manger, viens t'asseoir avant que Jasper n'engouffre tout.

Jasper : Eh, ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai attendu Boss, promis.

Je rigole et m'assois entre Bellamy et Echo qui me serre dans leur bras pour me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à leur tour. Je bois une gorgée de café et souris à mon équipe, oui j'ai vraiment de la chance.

Harper : On ne doit pas trainer, le Big Boss doit nous voir en réunion à 8h pétante.

Monty : Vous n'avez aucune pitié pour les gens qui aiment dormir, entre toi et le Big Boss on est servis.

Clarke : (Rire) L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt.

Monty : Je m'en fiche de l'avenir, je vais avoir besoin d'une cafetière entière pour me remettre de ce choc.

John : Pauvre chéri, une idée de ce que le Big Boss nous veut Clarke ?

Clarke : Surement notre dernière affaire, on rame depuis un mois, pas de preuves, on sait tous qui s'est, mais...

Monroe : Personne ne prend le risque de les attaquer, enfin à part nous.

Jackson : J'ai eu encore trois cadavres sur ma table, ils présentent les mêmes types de blessures. On dirait qu'ils ont fait le ménage nos Ninjas.

Clarke : C'est des Assassins pas des Ninjas, les Ninja avaient au moins le sens de l'honneur, eux se sont de vulgaires meurtriers. On va les choper, un jour ils commettront une erreur et on sera là.

Raven : Tu crois que Papa a réussit à convaincre la hiérarchie de pousser un peu plus loin ?

Clarke : On verra ce qu'il dira, vous avez commandé pour combien au juste, je ne pourrai jamais manger tout ça.

Bellamy : Mais on va t'aider, et ce soir on sort, et non tu n'as pas le choix.

Je soupire, inutile de discuter avec lui aussi, je finis mes œufs, avale mon café et on rejoint les bureaux du FBI juste en face.

Marcus : En salle de réunion, Jackson un client vous attend en bas.

Jackson : Je m'en occupe Big Boss.

Clarke : Pourquoi on est là ?

Marcus : Parce que j'ai enfin eu les autorisations pour traquer les responsables de tous ces meurtres, mais on se doit de la jouer finement. En dehors de cette équipe et de moi-même, personne ne doit être au courant.

Raven : Ok, quand tu dis autorisation, c'est quoi au juste ?

Lexa : L'autorisation de traquer les responsables pour le meurtre du Gouverneur Jaha pour commencer.

Marcus : Ha tu es là, parfait, je vous présent l'agent Wood Alexandra, et l'agent Floack Luna. Elles intègrent votre équipe durant le temps de cette enquête, elles sont briefées de vos avancés et travaillent déjà sur des meurtres similaires.

Clarke : Ok, qui est responsable, car c'est mon équipe.

Marcus : Et ça le reste, Alex et Luna vont juste se greffer pour aider.

Luna : Pour commencer, si vous nous disiez ce que vous savez ?

Clarke : Non, je ne vous connais pas et j'ai appris il y a très longtemps à ne pas accorder ma confiance aveuglement, sous prétexte que vous avez un badge. C'est mon équipe, mes règles, si ça ne vous plait pas, vous pouvez partir mais vous ne saurez rien, tant que je ne sais pas qui vous êtes.

Luna : Luna Floak, 32 ans, au FBI depuis dix ans dans l'équipe Trikru.

Bellamy : (Siffle) Mince, c'est l'équipe qui s'occupe des cibles haute priorité non ?

Luna : Oui, je suis mariée, pas d'enfants, d'autres questions ?

Lexa : Alexandra Wood, 34 ans, au FBI depuis plus de dix ans, chef de l'unité Trikru. Je ne suis pas mariée, pas d'enfant également, on peut commencer maintenant ou on continu de perdre notre temps.

Clarke : Qui avez-vous perdu ?

(Silence)

Marcus : Dans mon bureau Clarke, stp.

Je le suis sans discuter et quand je ferme la porte, il s'installe confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Marcus : On a l'occasion de faire tomber les responsables, est ce que tu vas gérer ou est ce qu'il faut que je mette Alexandra à la tête de cette équipe ?

Clarke : Tu sais que je suis la mieux placée pour les arrêter, ça fait des années que je les traque, la prison serait remplie si ils ne se faisaient pas tuer sitôt arriver. Enfin quand ils ne suicident pas, je veux choper ces enfoirés.

Marcus : Je sais, Alex et Luna sont la crème de la crème, comme toi, apprenez à vous faire confiance et à travailler ensemble, et d'ici quelques mois, tu pourras enfin passer à autre chose.

Clarke : Tu as confiance en elles ?

Marcus : Oui.

Clarke : Plus qu'en moi ?

Marcus : Non, mais assez pour les laisser intégrer ton équipe, tu as une meilleure chance avec elles, j'en suis sûr.

Clarke : Très bien on fait un essai, au moindre doute, elles virent, c'est ok pour toi ?

Marcus : Très bien, mais laisses leur une chance stp.

Clarke : Promis, bon j'y retourne.

Marcus : Eh ma puce, bon anniversaire, tu viens à la maison dimanche, tu connais Becca et sans oublier Mad.

Clarke : Je viens, promis.

Je sors du bureau en soufflant, Marcus est celui qui m'a recueilli après tout ça, il était le meilleur ami de mes parents. Je regarde les deux nouvelles, elles vont ramer, on ne gagne pas facilement ma confiance. Je rentre à nouveau dans la pièce et tous gardent le silence, bon commençons.

Clarke : Pour commencer et vu nos nouvelles recrues on va faire un tour de table et dire nos fonctions au sein de l'équipe, comme ça sera plus clair.

Raven : Raven, Démineur, Hackeur.

Bellamy : Bellamy, Tireur d'élite, Agent de terrain.

Echo : Echo, infiltration, Agent de terrain.

Roan : Roan, Infiltration, Agent de terrain.

Monty : Monty, Expert Informatique, Analyste.

Jasper : Jasper, Technicien de labo, Analyste.

Monroe : Monroe, Pilote, Agent de Terrain.

John : John, Coordinateur inter agences, Agent de Terrain.

Harper : Harper, Agent de Terrain et Expert en combat rapproché.

Clarke : Bon moi je suis l'Agent Griffin, je dirige cette équipe depuis cinq ans, il manque le Docteur Jackson notre Médecin légiste. On ira le voir plus tard, Floack vous faites équipe avec Roan, Wood vous venez avec Moi.

Lexa : Très bien, on commence par quoi ?

Clarke : Le début, Monroe va chercher le tableau stp, asseyez-vous, ça va prendre une heure ou deux. Pour commencer ces hommes et femmes, ne reculent devant rien pour accomplir leur mission, donc inutile de les raisonner, soit vous tirez le premier si vous en croisez un, soit vous êtes morts, compris ?

Lexa : On sait déjà ça, ça fait trois ans qu'on les pourchasse.

Clarke : Et moi ça fait dix ans, donc écoutez et apprenez car je ne me répéterai pas.

Luna : Outch, on est toute ouïe Agent Griffin.

Clarke : Deux groupes se font faces, la Confrérie des Assassins et l'ordre des Templiers. Il n'y a pas de bons ou méchants, se sont tous des meurtriers mais ils vont se battre pour la domination de Polis, et surement de bien plus mais on s'égare. Ils sont commandés par un Maitre pour les deux, ils ont toute autorité sur leurs membres. Ensuite cela diffère dans leur organisation. Ceux qui sont les plus dangereux sont les Maitres Assassins, ou les Assassins. Les apprentis peuvent être raisonnés, du moins j'en ai vu. Les apprentis diffèrent des Novices, un apprenti a déjà été accepté dans l'ordre, alors qu'un novice passe les épreuves pour, donc ils sont prêts à tout pour réussir. Ensuite je sais qu'il existe d'autres grades chez les Assassins, mais ils n'interviennent pas à l'extérieur de leur confrérie.

Lexa : Vous semblez connaître beaucoup de choses sur nos ennemis, c'est peut-être de vous qu'on doit se méfier finalement. Personnes n'est si bien informé, vous semblez connaître tout d'une organisation secrète de plusieurs centaines d'années. Organisation dont la majorité des gens ignore tout, même les forces de l'ordre ignorent qui ils sont ?

Mon équipe réagit d'un coup mais je lève la main, je lève la manche de mon bras et lui montre ma cicatrice.

Clarke : Elle a été faite par un Assassin quand j'avais dix ans, juste après avoir tué, mon père et ma sœur devant mes yeux. Mon seul but dans la vie est d'exterminer cette vermine, si vous cherchez à me faire perdre mon calme, vous perdez votre temps Agent Wood. Avec ou sans vous je mettrai fin à tout ceci, maintenant on reprend les explications si vous le voulez bien ?

Lexa : Vous nous avez demandé qui avons-nous perdu, je vais vous répondre. J'ai tout perdu à cause d'eux, ne croyez pas être la seule dont les Assassins ou les Templiers ont gâché la vie.

Clarke : Je ne crois pas cela, continuons. L'ordre des Templiers est implanté partout et surtout dans les hautes sphères, j'ai déjà identifié plusieurs de leurs chefs. Le Maitre Allie, un nom de code, je ne connais rien d'elle, mais je cherche toujours. Le Sénéchal, le numéro deux de l'ordre, je c'est que c'est Dante Wallace, l'actuel Gouverneur de Polis, oui. Vous voulez toujours continuer ?

Luna : Ho que oui, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'il fait partit de l'organisation ?

Clarke : Parce qu'il me l'a dit, le lendemain ma voiture a explosé. Chance pour moi, je préfère être en moto, poursuivons.

Deux heures plus tard on sort enfin de la salle et j'organise mon équipe. Luna et Alexandra n'ont pas ouvert la bouche depuis une heure, elles n'avaient surement pas envisagé l'importance de tout ceci apparemment.

Clarke : Raven je veux que tu me sortes tout ce qu'on a sur la dernière victime, le Capitaine de Corvette Illan Macfarmer. Il doit y avoir un lien avec le meurtre du Gouverneur Jaha, trouve tu l'aides, Roan, Floak vous allez sur son bateau interroger son Commandant et voir ce qu'il peut nous dire sur lui. John tu vas avec Monroe chez lui, vous me trouvez des preuves, Jasper tu les accompagnes pour prélever des échantillons au besoin ? Harper tu vas avec Echo et Bellamy interroger vos informateurs, je veux un point de nos avancés avant ce soir, on se bouge.

Lexa : Et nous on fait quoi ?

Clarke : On va voir Jackson, il a du finir l'examen préliminaire et ensuite on avisera.

Lexa : Je vous suis Agent Griffin.

Je marche jusqu'à la morgue et me fige en n'entendant aucun son quand elle marche derrière moi, je me retourne d'un coup et la regarde un moment.

Clarke : Combien de temps en infiltration ?

Lexa : Toute ma carrière, comment avez-vous su ?

Clarke : Vous marchez sans bruit, on y est.

 **POV Lexa :**

Le soir venu je suis assise dans un fauteuil, je regarde Clarke manger devant la télé, je ne pensais pas qu'elles savaient autant de choses sur nous, ça va devenir rapidement un problème.

Luna : Elle est dangereuse, je suis pratiquement sûre qu'elle sait encore beaucoup de choses, le Maitre veux nous voir.

Lexa : Je ne la sens pas cette mission, Clarke n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

Luna : Clarke ?

Lexa : Ne commences pas stp, allons-y, le Maitre doit nous attendre et il déteste ça.

J'enfile ma veste blanche et rouge et rabat ma capuche, je grimpe sur le toit et suis Luna jusqu'à notre point de rdv. Arrivée sur place on s'agenouille et on attend, quatre personnes arrivent mais on reste la tête baissée.

Gustus : Relevez-vous mes enfants, j'attends votre rapport.

Luna : L'agent Griffin est bien informée sur notre organisation et sur celle de l'ordre, elle a identifié plusieurs cibles chez ces derniers mais manque de preuves pour les arrêter.

Lexa : Elle pense que sa famille est morte de la main d'Assassins ?

Gustus : Ce n'est pas nous, jamais je n'aurai pu tuer mon frère. Mais les Templiers eux n'étaient pas pour la paix, comme d'habitude. Autre chose ?

Luna : Son équipe est clean, aucun lien avec les Templiers, ils sont très fidèles et la suivront jusqu'au bout.

Lexa : Maitre qui est-elle vraiment, les Templiers ne se donneraient pas autant de mal si elle n'était qu'une gêne.

Indra : Elle est la fille de notre Ancien Maitre et d'Abigail Wallace, l'ancienne Drapier de l'ordre, leur numéro 3.

Luna : Bein merde, ce qui fait d'elle une Assassin et un Chevalier de l'ordre de par son sang, elle le sait ?

Nylah : Elle a oublié toute sa vie suite au traumatisme du meurtre de sa famille, elle ne se souvient que brièvement de ce soir-là, c'est moi qui l'ai sauvé à l'époque, depuis je veille sur elle.

Lexa : C'est comme ça qu'elle en sait autant sur nous, mais pourquoi ?

Anya : On gère les informations, et on fait en sorte d'avoir toujours trois coups d'avance sur elle la plupart du temps.

Luna : Que doit-on faire ?

Gustus : Gardez-la en vie, j'ai une dette de sang envers Jack et je ne suis pas le seul.

Je serre les dents, non en effet il n'est pas le seul, Jack m'a sauvé la vie durant mon apprentissage, il a été mon Mentor avant Anya. Et Costia, était ma seule amie et je n'ai pas était là pour elle.

Lexa : Bien, on vous tient au courant.

Ils disparaissent et on regagne notre appartement, je vois Clarke sortir et grimper sur sa moto, Luna me regarde et on la suit discrètement. Arrivée à L'Arkadia un bar branché de Polis elle rentre et son équipe l'accueil.

Luna : C'est son anniversaire apparemment, on fait quoi ?

Lexa : On s'intègre, Octavia et Lincoln surveillent les alentours, on ne la lâche pas.

Echo : Eh les filles, comme on se retrouve, venez boire un verre.

Luna : (Grand sourire) Salut, le monde est petit, vous fêtez quoi ?

Raven : L'anniversaire de notre chef préférée, hé Wells par ici.

Je tourne la tête pour voir arriver Wells Kane, le Capitaine de Police le plus décoré de Polis et le frère de Clarke et Raven. Très intègre et efficace, à surveiller de près aussi.

Wells : Salut les frangines, désolé du retard, salut les gars, ha des nouvelles ?

Clarke : Ce sont les Agents Wood et Floack, elles nous aident pour l'enquête en cours.

Wells : Enchanté et bon courage pour travailler avec ce tyran.

Luna : J'ai connu pire, pardon de demander mais vous êtes de la même famille ?

Wells : Pour mon plus grand malheur oui, du moins avec Clarke et Raven, les autres je les supporte juste.

Roan : Méchant, va payer ta tournée pour la peine.

Wells : Jasper, Monty un coup de main pour porter ?

Jasper : Toujours un plaisir de rendre service.

Wells : Ouai, surtout si c'est moi qui paye, je reviens avec des pichets, ça vous va les filles ?

Lexa : Je ne bois pas, je vais aller me chercher un co...

Je m'arrête net en voyant un coca apparaître devant moi et regarde Clarke plus sérieusement, comment ?

Clarke : Je ne bois pas non plus, fermez la bouche Agent Wood, ce n'était pas difficile à deviner.

Luna : (Rire) Eh bien, il est plutôt rare d'arriver à impressionner Lexa, je vous félicite Agent Griffin.

Clarke : Lexa ?

Lexa : Un surnom, n'y faites pas attention.

La soirée se poursuit tranquillement, vers 1H du matin on sort du bar. Je vois le laser et réagit vite, très vite en me jetant sur Clarke, les tirs fusent et je la maintiens plaquée au sol. Luna à fait pareil sur Wells et j'entend des crie de douleurs.

Lexa : Toujours en un seul morceau ?

Elle se dégage brusquement et regarde le toit, Lincoln et Octavia ont du s'en occuper mais ça n'empêche pas Clarke de se lancer vers le toit en courant.

Echo : Clarke attends, (Cours après elle)

Lexa : Luna occupes toi des blessés, je m'en occupe.

Je m'élance après elle et arrivée sur le toit, je vois Clarke penchée sur le cadavre du tireur. Clarke regarde les alentours et reprend sa course, merde mais ce n'est pas vrai.

Lexa : Je la suis, reste avec le corps.

Echo : Ok.

Du coin de l'œil je vois Lincoln sauter d'un toit et accélérer l'allure, mais comment a-t-elle fait pour le repérer ? Lincoln est un Maitre Assassin, c'est loin d'être un débutant.

Clarke : (Tir) FBI arrêtez-vous, j'ai juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe évanouie sous une flèche tranquillisante tirer par Octavia.

Lincoln : (Touché au bras) Elle vise bien, tu t'en charges ?

Lexa : Ouai, ça ira ?

Lincoln : J'ai connu pire, (Lance la chevalière) C'est un coup des Templiers, quelqu'un est déterminé à la faire taire cette fois ci. Je connaissais le tireur, il faisait partit de l'ordre depuis un moment, c'est loin d'être un amateur.

Octavia : Bon sang, elle court vite, rien de cassé ?

Lexa : Non, comment vous avez pu le rater ?

Lincoln : On était sur toit d'en face, le temps qu'on arrive il avait vidé deux chargeurs, des blessés ?

Lexa : Je crois, je la ramène.

Octavia : Pour nous repérer elle a été entrainée, une idée ?

Lexa : Ho oui, à plus tard.

Je la porte et la ramène devant le café, Wells se précipite sur Clarke avec Raven et je leur fait signe que tout va bien.

Lexa : Flèche tranquillisante, le temps que j'arrive ils avaient disparu, des blessés ?

Raven : Monroe et Harper, elles sont en route pour l'hôpital avec Monty.

Luna : Des indices ?

Lexa : (Lance la bague) L'ordre apparemment, une idée de pourquoi ?

Raven : Clarke a du encore refuser et ils n'ont pas apprécié.

Luna : Refuser quoi ?

Wells : Rentrez, on s'occupe du reste avec mes hommes.

Je dépose Clarke dans les bras de son frère et fait semblant de partir, je me poste sur le toit avec Luna pour surveiller la suite, ce n'est qu'au petit matin que je me décide à pendre quelques heures de repos.

 _ **(Rêve) (Flashback)**_

 _ **22 ans plus tôt...**_

J'étais suspendue dans le vide, blessée et épuisée, mais je devais tenir. Sinon je ne serai pas acceptée, c'était mon épreuve et je devais la réussir si je voulais passer Apprenti.

Jack : Cela suffira, relève la Gustus.

Je m'agenouille devant notre Maitre, qui me regarde un moment, je ne bouge pas et attend qu'il parle.

Jacks : Ton frère sera ignorant de ce monde, tu as ma promesse, bienvenue parmi nous mon enfant. Ce soir aura lieu ton initiation, sois prête.

Lexa : Oui Maitre.

Il tourne les talons et j'attends que tous partent pour m'allonger sur le sol, Costia arrive en souriant et me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Elle à deux ans de plus que moi, elle ma beaucoup aider depuis le début de tout ceci.

Costia : Tu vas accomplir de grandes choses, tu as choisis un Mentor ?

Lexa : Je ne sais pas encore, beaucoup m'ont proposé.

Costia : Nylah est à moi mais Anya est cool, tout comme Indra ou d'autres.

Lexa : Déjà il me faut passer mon initiation avec succès, après on verra pour le mentor.

Costia : Tout se passera bien, tu es faite pour ça, comme moi.

Lexa : Tout ce que je veux c'est protéger Aden le reste m'importe peu.

Costia : Et moi je veux protéger Clarke, on se ressemble sur ça, aller viens, il faut te préparer.

A l'époque je ne l'avais pas encore rencontrée, notre Maitre la tenez éloigné de ce monde.

 **(Fin du Flashback)**

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup et regarde mon réveille, j'ai à peine dormis deux heures. Je regard par la fenêtre et vois Clarke sortir courir, à 5h du matin ?

Luna : Elle est réveillée depuis un moment, je vais dormir un peu. On se retrouve au bureau ?

Lexa : Ok, je vais la suivre on ne sait jamais.

Luna : Maya et Emori la suivent, mais vas-y si tu veux, je sais que tu ne te rendormiras pas de toute façon.

Je me change et file en direction du parc, je repère Emori et Maya et m'élance à la poursuite de Clarke, qui court comme si Cerbère lui-même était à ses trousses. Je finis par la rattraper et cale mon pas au siens sans un bruit. On court durant une heure et arriver devant chez elle, elle ouvre la porte et m'invite à rentrer.

Clarke : Café ?

Lexa : Volontiers, vous avez un appartement sympa, vu sur le parc.

Clarke : Héritage, tenez, vous habitez dans le coin ?

Lexa : Oui pas loin, je vais souvent courir dans le parc mais je ne vous avez jamais vu avant ?

Clarke : Je doute que vous courrie du matin normalement ?

Lexa : C'est vrai, une insomnie, comment vous sentez vous ?

Clarke : L'avantage des tranquillisants c'est qu'on dort sans rêves.

Lexa : Pourquoi l'Ordre veut votre mort ?

Clarke : Wallace me veut, j'ai refusé, il n'a pas du apprécier.

Lexa : Ils ne recrutent que des gens de la haute, pardon de vous demander mais qui sont vos parents au juste ?

Clarke : Mon père s'appelait Jack Griffin, il a fait fortune dans le pétrole.

Lexa : Et votre mère ?

Clarke : (Visage fermer) Je n'en ai pas, fermez la porte en sortant, je dois prendre une douche.

Ce qui veut dire fin de la discussion, je me lève et sors de son appartement, je croise Octavia dans le couloir qui sonne à la porte de Clarke tout sourire. Pas de mère, je sais que c'est faux, qu'est devenu Abbigail Griffin au juste ?

Clarke : Salut voisine, tu rentres de ton service ?

Octavia : Yep, je suis venue me faire payer un café.

Clarke : Rentres, je dois prendre une douche mais je me dépêche.

Octavia est à la surveillance de Clarke depuis un an, je pars l'esprit tranquille et après une bonne douche, je rejoins les bureaux. Une demi-heure après Clarke arrive et s'installe à son bureau en silence, je remplis la paperasse depuis un moment quand l'équipe arrive. Voyant Monty le visage cerné, je me rapproche de lui et m'assois sur son bureau. Je sais que Harper et lui sont marier depuis cinq ans, ils ont même un petit garçon, Jordan si je me souviens bien.

Monty : Elle va bien, la balle a traversé son épaule, elle a perdu pas mal de sang mais avec du repos elle récupérera complètement. J'ai laissé Jordan chez mes parents à Arkadia, c'est plus prudent tant que cette affaire est en cours.

Lexa : Tu as bien fait, et Monroe ?

Monty : Plus grave, elle doit retourner au bloc, la balle a touché la colonne, elle se repose pour le moment.

Clarke : On ira les voir plus tard, on doit se concentrer, je veux tout savoir sur ce fumier qui nous a tiré dessus, trouvez-moi un lien avec l'ordre.

Je la vois quitter les bureaux et je la suis, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment d'un coup.

 **POV Clarke :**

Clarke : Non Wood, vous restez ici, je dois aller voir un informateur, je serai de retour dans deux heures.

Lexa : Sans renforts ?

Clarke : Je sais ce que je fais, aidez Monty à creuser dans la vie du Capitaine Macfarmer, si on l'a tué c'est pour une raison.

Je pars sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer et grimpe sur ma moto, je ne l'ai même pas remercié de m'avoir sauvé la vie hier soir, il faudrait que je le fasse quand même. Arrivée au point de rdv je m'arrêtais et attends, portable éteint pour qu'on ne me localise pas.

Fox : Salut, qu'est ce qui se passe on ne devait se voir que dans une semaine normalement ?

Clarke : On a encore essayé de me tuer, Wallace n'a pas apprécié mon dernier refus apparemment ?

Fox : Je ne pense pas que ça vienne de lui, je me renseignerai, autre choses ?

Clarke : Tu sais quoi sur le Capitaine Illan Macfarmer ?

Fox : Cible de haute priorité pour l'ordre, Je n'en sais pas plus mais je vais creuser et je te contact dès que j'ai des informations. Je pense que l'ordre de te tuer vient du Commandant de la Terre, il ne siège pas à Polis d'habitude.

Clarke : Très bien, je serai présente Mercredi à la réception.

Fox : Tu es folle, les trois quarts des gens là-bas veulent te tuer.

Clarke : Je sais, il est temps de mettre certaines choses au clair avec le vieux.

Fox : Je vais rassembler des hommes de confiance au cas où ça tourne mal, on te fera sortir au plus vite.

Clarke : Merci, fais attention à toi et dis à...en fait ne lui dis rien, contactes moi des que tu as des infos pour Macfarmer stp.

Fox : Tu lui manques tu sais, dans cette histoire elle n'a pas eu le choix.

Clarke : On a toujours le choix Fox et elle à fait le siens, elle doit en assumer les conséquences maintenant.

Je la regarde partir et regarde l'océan un moment, je sens un regard peser sur moi, je sais que je suis suivie, Nylah m'a appris à reconnaître les signes, même si la personne est douée. Je marche tranquillement vers ma moto et démarre, je tourne à droite hors de sa vison et coupe les gazes. Je grimpe rapidement sur le toit et pointe mon arme sur l'Assassin qui ne bouge pas.

Clarke : Mains en l'air, tout de suite.

Heda : (Voix modifier) Si j'avais voulu votre mort, ça serai déjà le cas et vous le savez.

Clarke : Que voulez-vous ?

Heda : Vous allez finir par vous faire tuer, vous prenez trop de risques, l'ordre n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

Clarke : Moi non plus, j'arrêterai tout ça.

Heda : Nous existons depuis longtemps, ce combat n'est pas le vôtre Agent Griffin. Vous devriez faire attention à qui vous faites confiance, l'Ordre est infiltré partout.

Clarke : Je sais cela, mais je les arrêterais quand même. Qui êtes-vous ?

Heda : Quelle importance ?

Clarke : Vous connaissez mon nom, ce n'est que justice.

Heda : On m'appelle Heda, (Bombe fumigène)

Je m'écarte d'un bond et la regarde sauter du toit souplement, bah ça c'est une première, voilà que je tape la causette avec un Assassin maintenant. Je soupire et rentre aux bureaux, je m'assois par terre et réfléchis.

Roan : Tu sais qu'on a des chaises ?

Clarke : Du nouveau ?

Roan : Le Commandant n'a pas été bavard, il s'est contenté de dire que le Capitaine était discret et que c'était un bon élément, apprécié de tous.

Clarke : Hummm, vous avez creusé plus je suppose ?

Roan : Viens on va briefer l'équipe, c'est du lourd.

Je me lève et rejoins la salle de réunion, tout le monde parle en même temps et je soupire, ils sont pires que des enfants des fois. Je me lève et regarde la vue, je vais les venger, je suis proche, je le sais.

Clarke : Si vous avez finit de vous disputer, on pourrait commencer ?

Je n'ai pas besoin d'élever la voix, pour que tous prennent place autour de la table, Luna me regarde bizarrement et je crois voire un micro sourire étirer les lèvres de Lexa.

Luna : En parlant à un collègue du Capitaine, on sait sur quoi il travaillait. Le prototype d'un nouveau missile solaire, secret défense, il s'occupait du système de guidage. Ils en on fait plusieurs, on ignore le nombre exact.

Roan : Tout son travail est codé, mais d'après un de ces collègues particulièrement bavard, il gardait pas mal de boulot chez lui, dans une pièce secrète.

Luna : Je pense qu'il a vendu ses plans.

Monty : Il avait des dettes énormes, qui ont disparu par enchantement il y a un mois.

Clarke : Il avait de la famille ?

John : Une sœur, Charlotte. Elle habite à Tondc et ne parle plus à son frère depuis des années.

Clarke : Faites la venir ici, on ne se brouille pas avec un membre de sa famille sans raison, des traces de cette pièce secrète quand tu es allé chez lui John ?

John : Non, mais je cherchais des documents, pas une pièce secrète.

Clarke : Raven, John, Jasper et Wood vous venez avec moi, on y retourne, les autres vous continuez de creuser. Remontes la piste de l'argent Monty, ça mène toujours quelque part. Bellamy va tenir informé la Boss de nos avancés, Roan et Floack ramenez moi le collègue bavard ici. Echo va trainer tes oreilles à la base, on se fait un point à 18h.

Tous suivent mes ordres et je grimpe sur ma moto, suivit de près par Raven et John, bien plus pratique pour intervenir rapidement dans tout Polis..

Clarke : Retrouves nous à l'adresse du Capitaine, Jasp, et ne grilles pas les feux rouges cette fois ci.

Jasper : Pfff pas drôle, si on ne peut même plus s'amuser.

Je soupire et tends un casque à Lexa, qui me désigne sa moto garée plus loin. Ah, un bon point pour elle. On démarre rapidement et dix minutes plus tard on est dans la maison, suivant Raven qui scanne la maison.

Lexa : Je trouvais cliché de planquer une salle secrète dans le placard à chaussure, mais bon.

Je rentre dans la pièce et on commence à fouiller, John prend plusieurs photos et je me saisis de documents. Je tourne les feuilles quand je vois le chiffre 10, celle d'après le 9 et ainsi de suite, arrivée au 4 je hurle.

Clarke : BOMBE !

On se précipite dehors et à peine sortit le souffle nous propulse à terre, mes oreilles sifflent violement et je peine à me relever. Les enfoirés, je serre la clé USB dans ma main, j'ai juste eu le temps d'attraper ça avant de courir. Je repère une voiture plus loin démarré en trombe et serre les dents de colère.

Lexa : Agent Griffin, vous m'entendez, Agent Griffin ? CLARKE, tu es blessée ?

Je touche mon front et je vois du sang mais ce qui me paralyse le plus c'est le cri de douleur de Raven.

Clarke : RAVEN !

Je me force à me lever et me jette près de ma sœur qui se tord de douleur à tenant sa jambe, je vois Jasper et les pompiers arriver paniqués et regarde où se trouve John.

Lexa : Il va bien, juste sonné. Ne bouges pas Raven, l'ambulance arrive, arrêtes de bouger, tu te vides de ton sang.

J'appuis sur la plaie avec force et Lexa maintient ma sœur tranquille, tout ce sang me ramène dans mes pires cauchemars et je sens arriver une crise de panique monstrueuse.

Lexa : Clarke regardes-moi, respires, elle va s'en sortir, regardes moi.

J'obéis et plonge mon regard dans le sien, je me force à suivre sa respiration et les ambulanciers prennent le relais. Je serre John dans mes bras et regarde Jasper.

Jasper : Et boss ça va ?

Clarke : Trouves moi qui a fait ça, tout de suite.

J'ai parlé d'une voix remplit de rage et il s'exécute sans discuter, John lui tend son appareil qui semble avoir pris un sacré coup, mais Jasper peut réparer n'importe quoi si on lui en laisse le temps.

Lexa : Vas avec Raven, je prends la suite ici, tu as besoin de t'occuper de ta sœur et de te faire soigner, tu as pris un sacré coup sur la tête Clarke.

Clarke : Appelles Marcus, j'y vais et tiens moi au courant. Lexa...merci pour tout à l'heure.

Lexa : On va trouver les enfoirés responsables, je te le promets.

Clarke : Je sais qui sait, cette fois je vais le tuer, on ne touche pas à ma famille.

Je grimpe dans l'ambulance et attrape la main de Raven, qui semble évanouie, je vais le tuer. Cette colère dure depuis deux heures quand Becca rentre affolée dans la salle d'attente, accompagnée de Wells, Madi et Marcus.

Wells : Des nouvelles ?

Clarke : Elle est au bloc, je ne sais pas plus, sa jambe à bien morflé.

Marcus : Et toi ça va ?

Clarke : Non, je vais tuer Pike, je suis sûre que c'est lui, c'est sa marque de fabrique, les bombes, le compte à rebours.

Madi : Ne t'inquiètes pas Clarke, Rav c'est la plus forte, ça va aller.

Becca : CLARKE, tu me suis maintenant, tu es blessée.

Outch, elle est fâchée, j'obéis sans discuter et elle m'installe dans un bloc, Becca est Médecin. Quand elle a finit de soigner ma blessure à la tête et poser un plâtre à mon poignet, car oui il est cassé, elle me prend dans ses bras à m'étouffer et refuse de me lâcher tant que je n'ai pas éclaté en sanglots contre elle.

Clarke : C'est ma faute.

Becca : Rien de tout ceci n'est de ta faute ma puce, ta sœur connaît les risques du métier.

Clarke : J'aurais dû comprendre plus vite, on aurait eu plus de temps.

Becca : Avec des si on referait le monde et tu le sais.

Je ne dis rien et reste dans les bras de Becca un moment, Wells tire le rideau et se joint au câlin, ce qui me rassure. Quand ils m'ont recueillit, j'avais des crises d'angoisses terribles et il n'y a que dans les bras de Becca, Raven et Wells que ça se calmait. J'en ai moins depuis que Madi est là, mais être dans leurs bras ça fait du bien. Marcus après m'emmenait un lait chaud et je m'endormais contre lui sur le fauteuil avant qu'il ne me porte dans mon lit.

Clarke : Merci.

Wells : Raven est forte, elle va défier tous les pronostics et sortir d'ici en courant en un rien de temps, tu la connais.

Becca : Je vais voir où ça en est, ils me diront pour combien de temps il y en a encore.

Je me rassois dans la salle d'attente quand mon équipe arrive au complet, Wells sourit et va chercher du café pour tout le monde, il sait qu'on ne bougera pas de là avant d'avoir des nouvelles, comme pour Harper et Monroe. Madi se colle à moi et je passe mon bras autour d'elle. J'ai dû finir par m'endormir car je suis dans une salle de garde, je me fige en voyant Nylah et attends qu'elle parle.

Nylah : Tu as été négligente, je ne t'ai pas entrainé pour que tu meures aussi stupidement.

Clarke : (Serre les dents) Cette fois je vais le tuer.

Nylah : Non, je le ferai.

Clarke : Nylah, tu connais un Assassin du nom d'Heda ?

Nylah : Oui, pourquoi elle t'intéresse ?

Clarke : Elle semble différente, elle m'a parlé.

Nylah : Je te parle aussi.

Clarke : Tu le fais pour me contrôler, et m'aider aussi mais là c'était différent.

Nylah : En quoi ?

Clarke : Elle semblait se soucier vraiment de moi, pourquoi ?

Nylah : Heda a une dette de sang envers toi, comme moi.

Clarke : Je suis assez grande pour me protéger, tu n'as plus à le faire.

Nylah : Si, ne fonces pas tête baissée, je t'ai appris à réfléchir, alors fais le.

Elle disparaît dans le noir et je soupire, même pas un comment tu vas ? Je sors de la pièce et trouve mon frère parlant avec les Docteurs.

Clarke : Des nouvelles ?

Wells : Pas très bonnes, assieds toi.

 **POV Lexa :**

Depuis trois jours Clarke hurle des ordres à tout va, sa colère n'ai pas redescendu et on accumule la fatigue pour se plier à ses exigences. Je la vois descendre dans la salle de sport et son équipe la regarde avec inquiétude. Monroe va être clouée dans un fauteuil à vie, et Raven va avoir besoin de multiples opérations pour sauver sa jambe, si elle peut être sauvée.

Luna : Elle veut nous tuer à la tache ou quoi, on n'a presque pas dormis depuis trois jours, je sais qu'elle est en colère mais.

Lexa : Rentrez chez vous !

J'ai dit ça d'une voix assez forte, ils semblent hésiter en regardant la porte de la salle de gym et je souffle de lassitude.

Bellamy : Elle va hurler si on fait ça.

Lexa : Je m'en charge, on à tous besoin d'une nuit de sommeil, rentrez.

Jasper : Bonne chance, elle va te manger toute crue.

Luna : (Murmure) Je suis sûre que ça ne te dérangerai pas.

Lexa : N'importe quoi, qui est de surveillance ce soir ?

Luna : Emori et Riley.

Lexa : Je prends le relais, passes le mot.

Je prends l'ascenseur et regarde Clarke taper sur un sac de frappe depuis dix minutes. Son poignet cassé ne semble même pas la gêner, Nylah a été un bon mentor. Je ne suis pas douée pour réconforter, et puis que dire de toute façon ?

Clarke : Un souci ?

Lexa : On est tous épuisés, je les ai renvoyés chez eux, et avant que tu ne hurles, on travaillera bien mieux l'esprit reposé et tu le sais.

Clarke : Bien, je veux un point demain à 9h, bonne nuit.

Lexa : Un combat ça te dit ?

Elle me regarde les yeux brillants de défis, voilà ça je maitrise. On se place dans le ring et elle m'attaque, j'évite facilement et une danse mortelle se joue entre nous.

Clarke : Qui t'a entrainé ?

Lexa : Ma sœur Cooper, elle était Maitre de dojo.

Clarke : C'est aussi un Assassin, ne me mens pas Lexa, pas ce soir.

Lexa : Elle a quitté cette vie il y a longtemps.

Clarke : On ne quitte la Confrérie quand mourant.

Lexa : Je t'avais dit que tu n'étais pas la seule à avoir tout perdu.

Clarke : Je suis désolée, comment ?

Lexa : Un jour, je te raconterai peut être cette histoire, mais tout de suite, tu as besoin de dormir toi aussi. De plus ton poignet ne guérira jamais comme il faut si tu le sollicites autant, alors sois raisonnable.

Clarke : Tu ne demandes pas comment je sais que c'était un Assassin ?

Lexa : Non, chacun ses secrets et je sais que tu es du côté des gentils, ça me suffit.

Je me gare une demi-heure plus tard et m'assure qu'elle rentre bien chez elle avant de regagner mon appartement, qui est désert, Luna doit surement être avec Indra pour d'autres informations. Une heure plus tard je regarde Clarke lire des dossiers, et soupire. J'enfile ma tenue et coupe le disjoncteur, je grimpe par la fenêtre et me place dans l'ombre.

Clarke : Nylah ?

Heda : (Voix modifié) Non, vous connaissez le vrai nom d'un de nos Maitre Assassin comment ?

Clarke : Que voulez-vous encore, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Heda : Ce n'était pas de votre faute, ni hier, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain.

Clarke : Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez.

Heda : Je sais que vous vous sentez responsable pour la mort de votre famille, pour votre équipe mais toutes ses personnes sont en âge de faire leurs propre choix et vous devez l'accepter.

Clarke : Ma sœur avait à peine 16 ans, c'était une enfant.

Heda : Non, vous étiez une enfant.

Clarke : Pourquoi vous me protégez, je vous traque depuis dix ans.

Heda : Parce que j'ai promis à Costia de le faire.

(Silence)

Clarke : Costia était une apprentie ?

(Silence)

Clarke : REPONDEZ MOI ?

Heda : Votre sœur vous aimait plus que tout, ne sacrifiez pas votre vie dans une quête de vengeance inutile. Vous ne ramènerez pas votre famille à la vie, et c'est leur rendre un piètre hommage en agissant comme vous le faites. Allez dormir, vous devez avoir les idées claires, ce dossier vous le connaissez par cœur et vous le savez.

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et m'éclipse, je rejoins mon appartement et la regarde regarder l'horizon. Elle braque son regard au mien, je sais que c'est impossible qu'elle me voit mais je frissonne.

Luna : Maitre Gustus veut rencontrer Clarke, il pense qu'elle doit savoir.

Lexa : Ella va essayer de le tuer.

Luna : Oui elle essaiera, sans aucun doute.

Lexa : (Souffle) Je lui passerai le message demain, elle a besoin de dormir et nous aussi, Lincoln et Octavia prennent le relais pour le reste de la nuit.

Je me couche mais me relève cinq minutes plus tard en entendant la sonnette, quand j'ouvre Clarke est devant moi et me regarde avec colère.

Clarke : Depuis quand es-tu un Assassin au juste ?

Je me réveille en sursaut et me rallonge en soupirant, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, je regarde le réveil et suis surprise d'avoir dormis si longtemps.

Luna : Café ?

Lexa : Oui, elle a bougé ?

Luna : Non elle dort toujours, ce qui est un exploit en soit.

Lexa : (Bois son café) Je vais la réveiller, on doit être au bureau dans une heure.

Je file jusqu'à chez elle et croise Octavia et Lincoln, ces deux-là semblent proches ? C'est strictement interdit dans notre règlement mais qui je suis pour les juger. Je tape à la porte et Clarke m'ouvre en pyjama et les cheveux ébouriffés, ce que je trouve franchement adorable, mais je brulerai en enfer avant de l'avouer.

Clarke : Wood ?

Lexa : (Tend un café) Je crois que tu vas en avoir besoin, nuit agitée ?

Clarke : Rentres, je vais prendre une douche, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Lexa : Je t'attends.

Elle file et je regarde les photos accrochées au mur, une ado est souvent présente et je me demande qui sait.

Clarke : C'est ma fille, elle a douze ans. Pour sa sécurité elle ne sait rien, elle pense que je suis sa sœur.

Lexa : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Pour la protéger, je n'ai pas pu le faire pour son père ou d'autres.

Mon cœur se serre douloureusement, Finn Collins était un Chevalier de l'Ordre gradé. Nylah la tuer, il surveillait Clarke, elle n'a jamais rien su, pourtant elle est intelligente, mais l'amour rend aveugle. C'est moi qui est découvert que Finn était un des leur, elle ne me pardonnera jamais si elle l'apprend, au fond qu'est ce que ça peux faire ?

Lexa : Pourquoi tu me le dis ?

Clarke : Parce que si je ne m'en sors pas, c'est sur elle que tu devras veiller Heda.

Je me crispe mais ne laisse rien paraître, elle sourit et me regarde un moment en silence, elle semble m'analyser.

Lexa : C'est quoi ça Heda ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Désolé, je devais être sure.

Lexa : Sure de quoi ?

Clarke : Que tu n'étais pas un Assassin, je sais que tu n'es pas dans l'ordre non plus. Ce soir habilles toi, on va à un gala de charité chez les Wallace, il est temps qu'ils sachent que je n'ai pas peur d'eux.

Lexa : Comment tu sais que je ne suis pas de l'Ordre ?

Clarke : Parce que c'est eux qui ont tué ta sœur, ou encore les parents de Luna, j'ai lu votre dossier.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas accessible normalement.

Clarke : Rien ne résiste à Monty ou Jasper très longtemps. Je devais être sure de pouvoir vous faire confiance, en te parlant de ma fille j'espère que tu comprends que maintenant c'est le cas. Seule mon équipe et ma famille savent la vérité sur elle.

Lexa : Je ne dirai rien, tu as ma promesse.

Clarke : Je sais, viens on est attendu, merci pour le café.

Lexa : Je t'en prie.

Je la suis sans un mot de plus et on prend la route, en moto comme d'habitude, elle me fait donc confiance ? Pour la première fois, cela me dérange au plus haut point. Parce que je vais devoir la trahir à un moment donné et ça me rend malade, elle mérite de vivre en dehors de cette vie.

 _ **Trois heures plus tard...**_

Je regarde la salle, étudie toutes les sorties et menaces envisageables quand je sens Clarke se tendre d'un coup.

Dante : Ha, ravi que vous ayez enfin accepté mon invitation Agent Griffin.

Clarke : Vous savez que je ne suis pas là par plaisir, je veux savoir où est Pike.

Dante : Je ne connais pas cette personne, mon fils pourra sans doute vous renseigner.

Clarke : Vous connaissez le Capitaine Illan Macfarmer ?

Je vois un minuscule rictus d'ennuie apparaître et continue d'observer les alentours, j'enregistre le maximum d'informations et repère, Nathan et Emori dans la foule.

Dante : Je passerai le bonjour à notre amie en commun, passez une bonne soirée Agent Griffin.

Clarke : Je finirai par vous coincer Wallace, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Dante : J'en suis sûr, profiter du buffet, les crevettes sont excellentes.

Il s'éloigne et Clarke va pour le retenir mais je pose ma main sur son bras, elle me regarde et je lui montre les gardes qui se sont rapprochés face à son geste.

Lexa : C'est inutile, il ne dira rien.

Cage : Haaa mais qui voilà, tu t'es enfin décidée à rejoindre la famille ?

Clarke : Ecoutes moi bien, si je n'ai pas Pike dans la semaine, je vais faire de ta vie un enfer et tu sais que j'en ai le moyen. Cette fois vous êtes allée trop loin, on ne touche pas à ma famille.

Cage : Pourtant ta chère maman est avec nous, tu as ta place aussi. Pourquoi continuer à refuser, tu sais qu'on gagne toujours. Cesse de lutter, nos moyens défie ton imagination.

Clarke : Ma mère est médecin, je vous laisse votre marionnette. Tu veux jouer, crois-moi on va jouer et cette fois c'est toi qui va perdre Cage.

Cage : (Sourire) Tu n'as rien contre nous, comme toujours, tu aboies mais tu ne mords pas.

Elle lui saisit la gorge d'un coup et je souris, elle est douée. Je le vois commencer à s'étouffer sans que personne ne remarque rien et j'attends sagement.

Clarke : Je pourrai te tuer facilement et tu le sais, je veux Pike Cage, je ne me répéterai pas.

Elle le lâche et il reprend avec peine son souffle, je suis Clarke qui part sans un regard en arrière et on sort de la salle.

Lexa : Tu as été entrainée par un Assassin, c'est une de leurs prises, je croyais que tu les détestais ?

Clarke : C'est le cas, mais ce sont des redoutables ennemis, pour me mesurer à eux, je dois devenir comme eux.

Lexa : Un Assassin ?

Clarke : Non, sans pitié, si j'étais un Assassin, Cage serait mort tout à l'heure.

Lexa : Tu comptes m'expliquer pour ta mère ?

Clarke : Non, rentres chez toi.

Elle file en taxi et je regarde le Manoir des Wallace, bien je pense qu'il est temps qu'Heda rentre un piste. Deux heures plus tard je grimpe sur le toit et observe Clarke regarder les étoiles.

Clarke : Que voulez-vous ?

Heda : (Voix modifié) Mon Maitre souhaite vous parler, il a des informations à vous communiquer.

Clarke : Pourquoi maintenant ?

Heda : Vous avez éveillé son intérêt.

Clarke : Pourquoi je vous suivrai, vous êtes des Assassins.

Heda : Oui car c'est nécessaire dans cette vie-là.

Clarke : Quand ?

Heda : Maintenant, vous ne pouvez pas prendre votre arme et au moindre geste suspect de votre part, je vous tue.

Clarke : (Pose son arme et son couteau) Je vous suis Heda.

Je me mets à courir, sachant très bien qu'elle pourra suivre mon rythme sans problème. Arrivées au point de rdv je m'agenouille près de Luna et attends. Clarke reste debout, les poings serrés et notre Maitre arrive avec sa garde.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je regarde Heda et une autre Assassins agenouillés et lève les yeux au ciel, s'il croit que je vais m'agenouiller, il perd son temps. Ils vivent dans un siècle, sérieux, c'est du n'importe quoi.

Gustus : Levez-vous mes enfants, Agent Griffin vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi pour le moment.

Clarke : Que voulez-vous au juste ?

Indra : Parles avec respect, si tu ne veux pas que je te coupe la langue.

Clarke : Vous pouvez toujours essayer.

Gustus : Il suffit, je dois vous faire part d'informations.

Clarke : Pourquoi m'aider ?

Gustus : Je ne vous aide pas, je lutte contre l'Ordre des Templiers et vous êtes la mieux placée pour les arrêter.

Clarke : Vous savez ce qu'ils prévoient de faire je suppose ?

Gustus : Oui, une attaque massive sur Polis, ils vont mettre ça sur le dos d'un groupe de terroristes lambda.

Clarke : Pourquoi attaquer Polis, ça leur rapporte quoi ?

Anya : Une guerre, ça coute de l'argent. En armes, en hommes, en matériel et l'Ordre a la main mise sur l'armée depuis longtemps.

Clarke : Macfarmer ?

Nylah : Il avait tout découvert et a essayé de faire chanter l'ordre, ils ont payé et dès que sa vigilance a baissé, ils l'ont tué. Jaha à refuser de coopérer, ça lui à couter la vie et ils ont placé leur pantin Wallace à la place.

Gustus : Ils en ont profité pour le faire travailler pour eux, mes hommes cherchent les missiles.

Clarke : Quand aura lieu l'attaque ?

Heda : Dans trois mois, pour la célébration du bicentenaire de la ville.

Clarke : Pour faire le plus de victimes possible, logique.

Gustus : Nous voulons la paix, l'ordre ne cherche que la destruction. Il sème le chaos pour pouvoir ensuite diriger le peuple comme des marionnettes.

Clarke : Vous aspirez à la paix, mais vous tuez pour y parvenir. Vous voulez libérer les hommes, mais vous vous soumettez à un ensemble de règles toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres. Vous essayez d'éclairer les gens, mais vous avez une foi aveugle en vos préceptes. Vous êtes aussi dangereux que l'Ordre, et je n'ai aucune confiance en vous.

Gustus : Ce n'est pas nous qui avons tué ta famille Clarke.

Clarke : (Se rapproche dangereusement de lui) Je vous interdis de parler de ma famille.

Indra : (Tire sa lame) Si tu approches encore d'un pas, je te tue.

D'un coup on me retient, je regarde Nylah qui sourit, ok très bien je dois faire mes preuves. Je fais une clé de bras et saute derrière l'Assassin qui me retenait. Je lui pique son poignard et le lance vers le Maitre de toutes mes forces.

Heda : (Arrête le poignard) Cela suffit, que crois-tu faire contre autant d'Assassins, tu es seule.

Clarke : Pourquoi vous avez éliminé ma famille, REPONDEZ MOI ?

Gustus : Ce n'est pas nous mais l'Ordre car notre Ancien Maitre avait conclu un pacte de paix.

Clarke : En quoi ça a à voir avec ma famille au juste, j'en ai assez. Je connais vos lois, vos traditions, si je défie un de vos Assassins et que je gagne, vous serez obligés de me donner des réponses.

Heda : Tu comptes mourir ?

Clarke : Je compte savoir la vérité, alors je défie l'un de vos Assassins en duel. (S'ouvre la main avec la dague et verse le sang devant leur Maitre qui ne bouge pas)

Gustus : Tu lui as enseigné trop de choses Ghost, si elle meure ça sera ta responsabilité, ton défie est accepté, retrouve nous à cette adresse dans trois jours. Tu as le droit à deux témoins, les armes sont interdites évidemment, nous partons.

Nylah : Je reste Maitre, je vais la préparer.

Gustus : Comme il te plaira, Heda, Blue vous maintenez votre mission.

Ils s'en vont, sauf Heda et Nylah qui me regardent en souriant, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

Nylah : Ta sœur avait aussi bon caractère que toi, retrouves-moi à l'endroit habituel demain matin.

Clarke : C'était ton apprenti, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu me protèges, car tu n'as pas pu le faire avec elle ?

Nylah : Costia était mon apprenti, ne sois pas en retard.

Elle disparaît et je regarde Heda qui n'a pas bougé de sa position, je remarque du sang autour d'elle et la dague que j'ai lancée et grimace, cette idiote s'est interposée.

Clarke : Tu ne m'as pas tué ?

Heda : Non, il semblerait que je n'ai pas besoin de le faire, vu que votre stupidité aura votre perte.

Clarke : Charmant, vous ignorez quel effet ça fait.

Heda : Quoi donc ?

Clarke : De ne pas se rappeler de sa famille, de sa vie. Mais je me suis juré de les venger, et c'est ce que je ferai.

Je me retourne et rentre chez moi, je grimace en pensant que j'ai peut-être agis un peu trop impulsivement avec ce duel, mais j'en ai marre d'être tenue dans le flou. D'autant que si je perds, Nylah sera exécutée, à qui je vais demander de m'accompagner. Tous vont m'en empêcher, sauf peut-être... Une heure plus tard j'arrive devant chez moi et soupire, je suis morte de fatigue.

Octavia : Oula, tu rentres tard dis donc, un souci ?

Clarke : J'ai besoin de savoir une chose importante O.

Octavia : Je t'écoute, tu sais que je suis ton amie.

Clarke : Je l'espère, j'ai besoin que tu m'accompagnes dans un endroit et ce sans poser de questions.

Octavia : Ok, où ?

Clarke : Sur les docks, tu penses que ton chéri pourra venir aussi ?

Octavia : Oui on s'arrangera avec le bar, maintenant assis toi et expliques-moi dans quel pétrin tu t'es mise encore ?

Clarke : J'avais besoin de réponses et seuls eux peuvent me les donner.

Octavia : Qui ça eux ?

Clarke : Les responsables de la mort de ma famille.

Octavia : Et qu'est ce qu'on doit faire avec Lincoln ?

Clarke : Avec un peu de chance m'emmener à l'hôpital, sans chance ramener mon corps à ma famille et veillez sur eux à ma place.

Octavia : Clarke je...

Clarke : Je sais que tu fais partie de la Confrérie Octavia, je l'ai su au moment même où tu as sonné à ma porte la première fois. Mais j'espère que ton amitié est réelle, je ne te demande pas de trahir tes engagements, mais aucun membre de mon équipe ne peut m'accompagner sans risques.

Octavia : Comment tu l'as su ?

Clarke : Je suis entrainer par un de vos Maitre Assassins, Ghost depuis que j'ai 14 ans.

Octavia : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Pourquoi je n'ai rien dit ?

Octavia : Oui, tu aurais pu tenter de m'arrêter, me tuer ?

Clarke : Tu m'as sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois, comme Lincoln, je suis désolée de lui avoir tiré dessus. Je pensais que vous étiez de service au bar ce soir-là.

Octavia : Je pourrai te tuer.

Clarke : Non, vos règles sont sacrées et jamais ta lame ne versera le sang d'un innocent.

Octavia : Et normalement je dois protéger la Confrérie coute que coute aussi.

Clarke : A toi de prendre ta décision Octavia, j'aurai pu faire semblant de ne rien voir encore longtemps mais j'ai choisis de te dire la vérité car malgré tout j'ai confiance en toi et Lincoln.

Octavia : Tu me mets dans une position impossible, Lincoln est mon supérieur et...

Lincoln : Et je suis d'accord pour l'aider, bonsoir Clarke.

Clarke : Salut, désoler pour ton bras.

Lincoln : C'est rien, j'ai connu pire.

Octavia : Le Maitre est d'accord avec ça ?

Lincoln : Oui, il se doutait qu'elle se tournerait vers nous et qu'elle savait aussi notre implication.

Clarke : Retrouvez-moi à 18h dimanche, merci.

Octavia : Clarke, je suis désolée tu sais.

Clarke : Je sais O, merci de m'aider.

Je sors de leur appartement et ouvre la porte du mien, je m'écroule sur mon canapé en soupirant. C'était plus que risqué, si ils m'avaient attaqué, je serai sans doute morte.

Nylah : Tu savais donc depuis le début, intéressant.

Clarke : Tu m'as bien formé, tu sais qui je vais affronter ?

Nylah : Un Assassin de la Garde surement, j'ignore qui.

Clarke : J'ai une chance ?

Nylah : Tu veux une chance ?

Clarke : Tu crois que je n'ai pas réfléchit et que je me jette dans la gueule du loup ?

Nylah : Je crois que tu es en colère et que c'est mauvais juge, mais je n'ai pas dit que tu n'avais pas réfléchis.

Clarke : Est-ce que il y en d'autres qu'Octavia et Lincoln, est ce que dans mon équipe...

Nylah : Ton équipe t'est fidèle, ne te met pas à douter c'est preuve de faiblesse et je sais que tu ne l'es pas.

Clarke : Est-ce que je peux voir ton visage, juste une fois, stp.

Je soupire en obtenant pas de réponse et voyant la fenêtre ouverte je la ferme, c'était stupide comme demande de toute façon. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, des fois je me demande ce qu'elle attend de moi ?

Nylah : Demain tu vas travailler, et ensuite ton entrainement commence, je t'interdis de mourir Clarke.

Et d'un coup je suis prise dans une puissante étreinte qui me fige sur place, je resserre mes bras autour de sa taille et pose mon front sur son épaule.

Nylah : Je ne te perdrai pas aussi.

Elle disparaît et malgré moi je souris, elle tient un peu à moi on dirait ? Le lendemain je suis devant mon ordi quand un jeune homme arrive avec Lexa.

Lexa : Clarke, je te présente mon frère Aden il est photographe de guerre et vient de rentrer de mission.

Clarke : Ravis de te rencontrer Aden, tu peux prendre ton après-midi Lexa, profite de ton frère.

Aden : Lexa il n'y a que deux personnes au monde qui appellent ma sœur comme ça. Luna et moi, vous êtes amies ?

Lexa : J'espère qu'on le deviendra, on voulait aller manger en face, tu veux te joindre à nous ? Et avant de dire non, tu as besoin de manger comme tout le monde.

Clarke : Je dois rejoindre Madi, une prochaine fois.

Aden : Madi c'est votre petite amie ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Ma sœur, qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je puisse avoir une petite amie ou que je m'intéresse à la gente féminine au juste ?

Lexa : Oula mauvaise idée de le mettre au défi comme ça.

Aden : (Sourit et murmure à mon oreille) Vous dévorez ma sœur du regard, je tenterai ma chance si j'étais vous, elle est célibataire depuis trop longtemps.

Madi arrive avant que je n'ai pu répondre et me saute dans les bras, je lui rends son étreinte avec plaisir et Lexa me regarde bizarrement, tout comme Aden.

Clarke : Madi je te présente l'Agent Wood et Aden son frère, ça ne te déranges pas si on mange avec eux à midi ?

Madi : Non, c'est le dernier Olympus que tu as autour de ton cou ?

Aden : Ho oui, un petit bijou c'est ma sœur qui me l'a acheté pour noël, je ne le quitte jamais.

Clarke : Allons-y, ensuite on ira voir Raven, Wells nous rejoint là-bas.

Lexa : On est de retour à L'Agent Wood ?

 **POV Lexa :**

Je regarde Clarke rire avec mon frère et Madi et je soupire, elle va me détester si je lui dis la vérité. Jamais je n'ai eu autant envie de trahir mon serment, mon serment...

 _ **(Flashback)**_

Jack : A genou mon enfant et prononce ton serment.

Lexa _**: "Quand les hommes suivent la vérité aveuglement, rappelles toi que rien n'est vrai ; quand la morale ou les lois bâillonnent l'esprit des hommes, rappelles toi que tout est permis. "Nous agissons dans l'ombre, pour éclairer le monde. Nous sommes des Assassins. Rien est vrai, tous est permis"**_

Jack : Quels sont nos trois préceptes ?

Lexa : Ma lame ne versera pas le sang d'un innocent. Je dois me montrer mais rester invisible et la Confrérie passera avant tout et jamais je ne la mettrai en danger.

Jack : Bienvenue parmi nous, il est temps pour toi de choisir un Mentor.

Lexa : Je souhaite apprendre près de vous Maitre, je ne vous décevrai pas.

Jack : (Sourire) Qu'il en soit ainsi, tu seras mon apprenti dès demain.

Lexa : (Sourire) Merci Maitre.

Jack : Profites de ta dernière journée de liberté, mon entrainement est dur et je ne tolère aucun échec, j'espère que tu es prête ?

Lexa : Oui Maitre, je le suis.

Jack : Nous verrons cela.

 _ **(Fin du Flashback)**_

Aden : Et Lex, tu vas bien ?

Lexa : Tu vas te décider à me présenter ta chérie un de ces jours ?

Aden : Ha ça non, tu vas la terroriser.

Clarke : Seriez-vous protectrice avec votre frère Agent Wood ?

Je tique au vouvoiement et à l'Agent Wood, mais qu'est-ce que Aden lui a murmuré pour qu'elle agisse aussi froidement d'un coup ?

Lexa : Je protège les gens que j'aime oui, il est la seule famille qu'il me reste.

Madi : Clarke est pareil, une fois un garçon m'embêtait au collège et elle est allée le voir. Depuis il me suit partout comme un petit chien et fait tout ce que je lui dis. Enfin la plupart du temps je l'envoi balader, mais j'ignore ce que Clarke lui as dit mais il était terrifié.

Aden : (Rire) On dirait que nos sœurs se ressemblent sur ce point.

Clarke : Je n'ai rien fait, je lui ai juste rappelé que j'ai une arme et que je sais m'en servir et que faire disparaître un corps m'était facile.

Lexa : (Eclate de rire) Tu as dit ça à un enfant de douze ans ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat, bon on doit vous laisser si on veut avoir le temps d'aller voir Raven à l'hôpital.

Aden : Moi je vais rentrer dormir un peu, on se voit ce soir Lex ?

Lexa : Bien sûr, je n'ai pas abandonné pour Clara.

Aden : Je sais, Clarke, Madi ravi de vous avoir rencontrée.

Clarke : Egalement.

Madi : Pareil, j'espère qu'on se reverra pour que tu me montres comment bien prendre des photos.

Aden : Promis, tiens mon numéro.

Madi : (Sourire) Merci, on y va Clarke ?

Clarke : On y va, Aden, Wood.

Elle s'en va et je soupire, de nouveau Wood ? Mon frère me regarde en souriant et me pousse vers les filles.

Aden : Rattrapes là, une femme comme ça, ça ne se trouve pas tous les jours.

Lexa : Et c'est sûr que tu es connaisseur du haut de tes 24 ans ?

Aden : Je te connais, maintenant cours.

J'obéis à mon frère et rattrape les filles dans le parking, Madi est déjà dans la voitureet je retiens par la main Clarke.

Clarke : Quoi ?

Lexa : Tu as dis que tu avais confiance en moi non ?

Clarke : Oui et ?

Lexa : Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour que tu t'éloignes mais...

Clarke : Ce n'est pas toi Lexa, je dois faire une chose importante et je...

Lexa : Tu sens cette odeur ?

Clarke : Essence, MADI SORS DE LA VOITURE.

Madi : (Paniquée) C'est bloqué, Clarke je n'arrive pas à ouvrir.

Je regarde partout et vois enfin notre cible jeter une allumette en souriant. Le feu se propage rapidement jusqu'à la voiture de Clarke et je cours à sa poursuite avant de me stopper net en entendant Clarke hurler.

Clarke : (Frappe la vitre avec ses poings) Chopes-le, je m'en occupe. Ecartes toi ma puce, je vais te sortir de là.

Je me remets à courir et voit Nylah plus loin me faire signe qu'elle s'en occupe mais pas question, il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Je lui saute dessus et Nylah me sourit et part vers Clarke et Madi.

Lexa : Espèce de pourriture, c'est qu'une gosse.

Pike : Griffin sera anéantie si elle meure, je suis gagnant.

Lexa : Je vais te découper en morceau, pour qui bosses tu?

Pike : Si tu crois que je...

Il s'arrête net en voyant mon pendentif, il a compris qui je suis et tente de s'échapper, j'ai tuer beaucoup de Chevalier de l'Ordre, il à raison d'avoir peur.

Pike : Vous êtes Heda, c'est impossible, pourquoi la protéger ?

Lexa : Je répète ma question qui vous a engagé ?

Pike : Emerson, il veut finir le travail.

Bellamy : Et tu la eu, ça va ?

Lexa : Madi et Clarke ?

Echo : En route pour l'hôpital, Madi a avalé pas mal de fumée comme Clarke, qui en plus s'est éclatée les mains sur la vitre.

Lexa : Faites le parler, je vais voir comment elles vont et je reviens l'interroger. Personne ne l'approche hormis notre équipe, vérifiez qu'il n'est rien pour se suicider.

Bellamy : Ok on l'enferme et on arrive.

Lexa : Places Jasper devant ce cellule, il est dangereux, ne le prenez pas à la légère.

Echo : Ok, ne t'inquiètes pas on s'en occupe, vas voir Clarke, elle semblait folle de rage.

Je décroche une droite magistrale à Pike, qui tombe évanoui, Bellamy et Echo sourient et je pars à l'hôpital en quatrième vitesse, elle va faire une connerie, je le sais. Arrivée aux urgences je trouve Wells et Monty qui m'accueillent d'un sourire.

Monty : C'est bon ce n'est pas trop grave, Clarke s'est ouverte les mains mais ça ira et Madi après un petit séjour sous oxygène ira bien aussi. Raven est sortit de l'hôpital est se repose chez elle, finalement pas besoin d'autre opération.

Lexa : Tant mieux, j'ai chopé Pike, il est sous bonne garde, ou est-elle ?

Wells : Notre mère la soigne, je vais récupérer Madi et retourner au poste, dites-moi je peux aider.

Lexa : Restez avec Madi, elle a eu une journée difficile.

Wells : Je ne comptais pas la laisser.

Monty : Harper revient Lundi au bureau, elle ne pourra pas aller sur le terrain tout de suite, mais c'est une Analyste talentueuse, elle nous aidera à remonter l'argent.

Lexa : Bien, rentres chez toi on se voit Lundi.

Monty : On connaît tous Clarke, elle prépare un truc vraiment stupide.

Lexa : Je m'occupe de Clarke, je ne la laisserai pas agir de manière irréfléchie.

Monty : Je sais, à lundi.

Clarke sort enfin de son box et je grimace en voyant l'état de ses mains, avec son combat qui arrive ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Elle va se faire tuer, je ne comprends pas mon Maitre sur ce coup-là.

Clarke : Je vais bien, c'est superficiel.

Lexa : Pike nous attend au chaud, Jasper le surveille et personne ne s'est approché de lui depuis son arrestation.

Clarke : Bien, je te laisse t'en occuper, je dois aller quelque part.

Lexa : Non, tu n'iras pas chez les Wallace. Tu vas te faire tuer, et je ne te laisserai pas faire.

Clarke : Ils sont allés trop loin, Madi est hors limite, déjà que Raven...

Lexa : Je sais mais Wells est avec ta fille, il ne va pas la lâcher donc on peut se concentrer sur Pike.

(Téléphone)

Clarke : Allons, comment ça il est transféré, on l'a même pas interrogé.

Je serre les dents, tant pis pour lui, Nylah ne le laissera pas s'en sortir si facilement, il n'arrivera jamais à destination.

Clarke : Tu sais quoi je demis...

Je coupe la conversation de Clarke, avant qu'elle ne dise une bêtise et la ramène chez elle, elle ne dit rien et reste murée dans le silence tout le trajet. Une fois chez elle, je file enfiler ma tenue et me positionne sur le toit.

Emori : Gaia sera son adversaire.

Lexa : Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Emori : Jack était mon Maitre aussi, et je l'aime bien. De plus tu sais que je suis avec John, je l'aime vraiment et Clarke compte beaucoup pour lui, je la protégerais si je le peux.

Lexa : Gaia est une Assassin en passe de devenir Maitre, elle est sans pitié, pourquoi elle ?

Emori : Elle veut faire ses preuves et elle ne loupera pas cette occasion de briller devant notre Maitre et sa mère. De plus elle n'a pas apprécié que Clarke la maitrise si facilement.

Lexa : Pike ?

Emori : Mort, Nylah ne l'aurait pas laissé s'en sortir.

Lexa : Son équipe en entier est en danger, je veux une surveillance élevée sur chacun et sa famille. Fais passer le mot que je me charge de Clarke avec Octavia, Lincoln va s'occuper de Marcus et Becca.

Emori : Ok, je préviens tout le monde. Tu devrais rentrer, ton frère t'attend.

Lexa : J'y vais, à plus tard.

Je grimace en enlevant ma veste, le poignard, que Clarke a lancé, m'a bien entaillé le bras, heureusement que j'ai de bons reflexes. Je soupire et reste longtemps sous la douche, j'ignore pourquoi son sort m'importe autant ?

Aden : Et Lex, j'ai des amis à voir, ça te dérange si on reporte notre soirée à demain ?

Lexa : Non vas-y je suis claquée de toute façon.

Aden : Madi et Clarke ont pas mal de différence non ?

Lexa : Sans doute, pourquoi ?

Aden : Je ne sais pas, elle agit plus comme une mère que comme une sœur c'est pour ça.

Lexa : On a dix ans d'écart et déjà je fais ça alors imagine avec vingt ans.

Aden : Ouai, bon à plus tard, reposes-toi un peu.

Il file et je souris, il est vraiment intelligent et observateur, je ne pourrai jamais regretter cette vie quand je vois ce qu'il est devenu. Evidement je sais déjà tout sur Clara, je devais m'assurer qu'elle était clean, et pour mon plus grand soulagement c'est le cas. Je regarde par la fenêtre, les lumières sont éteintes, je regarde le toit et évidemment elle est là, je soupire, enfile ma tenue et rejoins Clarke sur le toit.

Clarke : Je sais que vous êtes là.

Heda : (Voix modifié) Vous devriez dormir.

Clarke : Les cauchemars reviennent sans cesse, je suis mieux réveillée.

Heda : Apprendre la vérité n'empêchera pas les cauchemars.

Clarke : Mais ça me permettra de savoir enfin qui je suis ?

Heda : Vous êtes Clarke Griffin, Agent du FBI, chef de l'unité Skaikru. Sœur de Raven Kane et Wells Kane, fille adoptive de Marcus Kane et Becca Kane. Fille de Jack Griffin et de...

Clarke : Ne prononcez pas son nom, je n'ai nul besoin de vous pour me rappeler qui je suis.

Heda : Alors pourquoi combattre ?

Clarke : Vous étiez là quand Costia est morte ?

Heda : Oui, pourquoi ?

Clarke : Est-ce qu'elle a souffert ?

Heda : Oui, son tueur était particulièrement vicieux, mais votre père est mort sur le coup, une attaque en traitre.

Clarke : Vous savez qui c'est ?

Heda : Non, sinon il serait mort.

Clarke : Est que ma sœur a dit quelque chose avant de mourir ?

Heda : Protèges ma sœur Heda, depuis je porte ce nom, cela veut dire...

Clarke : Commandante, cela vous va bien, merci.

Heda : Pour ?

Clarke : De m'avoir répondu, vous n'étiez pas obliger.

Heda : Finn était dans l'ordre, il était charger de vous surveiller et allée vous tuer à la moindre occasion.

Clarke : Je sais, Nylah ma dit qu'elle l'avait tué, pourquoi me le dire aussi ?

Heda : C'est moi qui ai découvert qui il était vraiment.

Clarke : Depuis quand vous me surveillez au juste ?

Heda : Depuis longtemps, ne combattez pas, c'est de la folie et vous le savez.

Clarke : Bonne nuit Heda.

 **POV Clarke :**

Heda : Vous allez affronter un Assassin particulièrement dangereux, du nom de Gaia.

Clarke : Vous êtes tous dangereux.

Heda : Elle est en passe de devenir Maitre, ne la quittez pas des yeux une seule seconde, sinon vous êtes morte.

Clarke : Est-ce que je peux vous demander une chose ?

Heda : Dites toujours ?

Clarke : Si je ne m'en sors pas, emmenez ma fille et ma famille à l'abri, loin de tout ceci.

Heda : Vous n'allez pas mourir.

Clarke : Qu'en savez-vous ?

Heda : Nylah a entrainé les meilleures depuis 20 ans, puis vous êtes bien trop têtue pour mourir si facilement.

Clarke : (Sourire) Quel âge avez-vous ?

(Silence)

Clarke : Ho aller, vous pouvez me le dire, ce n'est pas une information capitale non plus.

Heda : Je suis plus âgée que vous de quelques années, pourquoi ?

Clarke : Vous êtes différente, comment va votre bras ?

Heda : Je survivrai, c'était stupide de faire ça.

Clarke : Il m'arrive de l'être, désolé que ce soit vous qui en avez fait les frais.

Heda : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Vous serez là dimanche ?

Heda : Oui, comme toute la confrérie, un duel a été lancé, ce n'est pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Clarke : Je suppose que personne n'a gagné ce genre de duel ?

Heda : C'est arrivé mais rarement, vous pouvez encore reculer, je parlerai à mon Maitre.

Clarke : J'ignorai que les Assassins faisaient preuve de compassion.

Heda : Vous l'avez dit vous-même, je suis différente.

Clarke : Je dois savoir, promettez pour ma famille, svp.

Heda : Non, aller dormir.

Elle file et je reste encore un moment sur le toit, quand je redescends je suis surprise de voir Lexa assise contre ma porte.

Lexa : Tu vas faire une chose stupide, je le sais, je ne partirai pas temps que tu ne m'aura pas dit quoi ?

Clarke : Rentres chez toi Lexa.

Lexa : Non, si il faut que je te suive comme un chien tout le week-end je le ferai.

Clarke : (Souffle) Têtue, rentre.

Elle s'installe sur mon canapé et je lui tend un coca, je ne dis rien et lance un dvd. J'ai dû finir par m'endormir car je me réveille dans une position assez étrange, Je suis dans les bras de Lexa qui dort profondément aussi. Je me décale doucement et vais lancer le café, et d'un coup je me rends compte de l'heure, plus de dix heure ce qui est... Je n'ai fait aucun cauchemar de la nuit, et j'ai dormis...

Lexa : Tu es prête à me parler ?

Clarke : Je vais prendre une douche, il y a du café.

Quand je sors de la douche, je soupire en la voyant toujours là et ferme les yeux, non mais...

(Sonnette)

Quand j'ouvre la porte, je trouve mon frère qui me regarde bizarrement, puis je vois toute mon équipe, Raven et je soupire, non mais vraiment.

Raven : Tu as dix secondes pour avouer quel plan tordu a germé dans ton esprit.

Wells : On sait que tu prépares quelque chose, on ne te laissera pas y aller seule.

Clarke : Vous ne pouvez pas venir avec moi.

Monty : Dons tu as bien prévu un truc, on est une équipe donc craches le morceau, parce qu'on en bougera pas de là tant que tu ne l'auras pas fait.

Jasper : On est les meilleurs, tu l'as dit toi-même, on peut t'aider.

Bellamy : De toute façon, on va te coller aux basques, tu ne pourras pas bouger le petit doigt sans qu'on soit au courant, alors crache le morceau.

Clarke : Cela concerne ma famille, une affaire personnelle, je ne serai pas seule, ne vous en faites pas.

Echo : Qui t'accompagne alors ?

Clarke : Lincoln et Octavia ?

Roan : Tu préfères des barmans, aussi gentils soient-ils, à ton équipe ?

Clarke : Vous ne pouvez pas venir, je vous expliquerai tout lundi, mais vous devez me laisser faire ça.

Harper : Faire quoi, tu sais qu'on ne partira pas, expliques nous et peut être qu'on pourra t'aider à y voir plus clair.

Luna : J'ai été trainée ici, mais je suis d'accord avec eux, on est une équipe et on veut t'aider.

Lexa : Stp Clarke, parles-nous.

Monroe : Tu sais qu'on ne partira pas, alors autant tout nous avouer.

Clarke : J'ai défié un Assassin pour avoir les réponses à mes questions, avant que vous ne hurliez sachez que je ne reviendrai pas dessus. Ils ont tout un tas de règles et de lois, qu'ils respecteront, si je gagne je saurai enfin la vérité sur le meurtre de mon père et de ma sœur. J'ai mes chances, un Maitre Assassin m'entraine depuis que je suis enfant, elle était le Maitre de ma sœur, ce qui fait qu'elle a une dette envers moi. Encore une de leur règle stupide mais bien pratique, j'ai appris à réfléchir comme eux, à me battre et je sais que je suis proche.

Wells : Proche de te faire tuer, même si tu es entrainée par l'une d'elle, tu n'es pas une Assassin Clarke.

Clarke : Si pour les arrêter je dois en devenir un alors je le ferai.

Raven : Mais tu t'entends parler, tu oublies Madi. Tu nous oublies nous ta famille, ton équipe. Depuis quand agis tu si stupidement, c'est du suicide et tu le sais très bien.

Echo : Quand ?

Clarke : Dimanche soir.

Bellamy : On vient avec toi.

Clarke : Vous ne pouvez pas, vous allez vous faire tuer, ils vous connaissent tous.

John : On s'en fout de ça, on ne te laissera pas y aller sans nous.

Bellamy : Arranges toi avec eux, on viendra sans armes si il le faut mais on vient.

Clarke : Je n'ai droit qu'à deux témoins.

Roan : Alors je serai l'un d'entre eux.

Lexa : Et moi le second, les autres pourront nous entendre et agir en cas de problème.

Jasper : On va t'équiper du dernier micro haute technologique qu'on vient de recevoir, il est quasi invisible.

Clarke : Non, je dois y aller sans arme et sans micro, je respecterai leurs règles.

Harper : On n'interviendra pas tant qu'ils seront là, on attendra avec une ambulance c'est tout.

Raven : Stp, tu sais que c'est un bon plan.

Wells : Si tu n'acceptes pas au moins ça, j'appelle maman et papa.

Clarke : (Sourire) Pas de micro, mais j'accepte que Lexa vienne, Roan je veux que tu restes avec l'équipe postée sur les docks, si on peut en choper quelques-uns à la sortie. Raven je peux savoir ce que tu fais hors de l'hôpital au juste ?

Raven : Je m'assure que tu ne te fasses pas tuer, pourquoi qu'Alex ?

Clarke : Parce qu'elle n'interviendra pas si je me fais démolir.

Wells : Charmant, et moi je fais quoi ?

Clarke : Tu boucles les docks, ça va à tout le monde ?

John : Tu es inconsciente, mais je marche, on pourra en choper quelqu'un en se la jouant intelligemment.

Monty : On surveille tes arrières, alors dégommes moi cet Assassin en vitesse.

Bellamy : Je serai plus confiant si tu prenais plus de monde.

Clarke : A prendre ou à laisser Bell.

Echo : On prend, alors ne t'avises pas de mourir.

Clarke : Je vais essayer, maintenant rentrez chez vous.

Tous mes amis rentrent chez eux, il ne reste que Lexa dans la pièce et je me rapproche d'elle, elle va pour ouvrir la bouche mais je la fait taire d'un baiser à la limite de la violence et elle me plaque contre le mur.

Lexa : Ne fais pas ça.

Clarke : Quoi ?

Lexa : Ne tombes pas amoureuse de moi, je ne suis pas la personne qu'il te faut.

Clarke : (Caresse sa joue tendrement) Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Lexa : Je vais rentrer, on se retrouve dimanche, va voir ta fille, profites de ta famille.

Clarke : Lexa je...

C'est moi qui suis coupée nette par ses lèvres et je ferme les yeux par tant de douceur, je m'accroche à sa veste et le baiser prend fin. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, Lexa a disparu et je souffle, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, je bosse avec elle et de toute évidence elle n'est pas... je passe ma main sur la lèvre, ho si elle est intéressée. Deux heures plus tard je suis avec Madi devant la console entrain de jouer à Teken avec Zeke, Wells joue avec notre père aux échecs et Raven aide notre mère en cuisine avec Ankara.

Madi : Clarke, je peux te poser une question.

Clarke : Bien sur ma puce.

Madi : Pourquoi tu es toute seule, Wells et Raven sont marier avec Zeke et Ankara, mais toi tu es toujours toute seule, pourquoi ?

Clarke : Je traque des gens dangereux ma puce, c'est plus prudent comme ça.

Madi : Et en vrai ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Je n'ai jamais...je n'avais pas rencontré la bonne personne.

Madi : Lexa est sympa, et Aden aussi, moi ça me va.

Clarke : Tu les as vus une fois ?

Madi : Parfois, on n'a pas besoin de plus de temps, quand tout sera finit, invite la au restaurant et après je viendrai habiter avec toi.

Clarke : Pourquoi tu veux habiter avec moi, tu t'es disputée avec maman et papa ?

Madi : Non mais je veux vivre avec ma mère et plus avec mes grands-parents, je ne suis plus un bébé, je sais la vérité depuis longtemps, je sais que tu l'as fait pour me protéger, mais je veux rester avec toi.

Clarke : Madi je...

Madi : A moins que tu ne veuilles pas de moi ?

Je serre ma fille dans mes bras fortement, mais comment elle a su au juste ?

Marcus : Elle est intelligente, comme toi. Elle a trouvé son acte de naissance il y a deux ans, elle comprend qu'elle doit rester avec nous pour le moment, mais ne lui refuses pas la chance d'avoir enfin la vie qu'elle rêve par la suite.

Clarke : Bien sûr que tu pourras vivre avec moi, quand tout sera fini, je te promets, qu'on partira toutes les deux pour de longues vacances et je t'expliquerai tout.

Madi : D'accord, mais je suis sérieuse pour Lexa, je l'aime bien.

Clarke : Moi aussi.

Raven : Mes oreilles ont bien entendu ce que je viens d'entendre, des détails tout de suite.

Zeke : (Rire) Du clame chérie, mais j'avoue être curieux aussi.

Wells : (Rire) T'es foutue ma veille.

Ankara : Désolé Clarke, on dirait que tu va passer à l'interrogatoire familiale, bonne chance.

(Rires)

Le soir je passe une partie de la nuit à m'entrainer avec Nylah, qui semble satisfaite, je m'écroule au sol et grimace en tenant mon poignet, je passe outre tant que l'adrénaline coule en moi mais après je déguste.

Nylah : Reposes-toi après une douche froide, demain on reprend.

Clarke : Nyl, pourquoi tu as choisis cette vie ?

Nylah : Je suis née dedans, j'ai toujours connu que ça.

Clarke : Et tu n'as jamais songé à partir ?

Nylah : On ne quitte la confrérie qu'en mourant ou en passant les sept épreuves, ce qui revient au même.

Clarke : Heda m'a dit que tu n'entrainais que les meilleurs, qu'est-ce que tu as vus en moi qui t'as fait penser que je survivrai à tout ça ?

Nylah : Tes yeux, au début je veillais sur toi de loin. Puis deux ans plus tard, quand tu as défendu cette petite fille j'ai su qu'il te fallait une chose pour canaliser ta colère.

Clarke : Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit sur Costia ?

Nylah : Tout ce qu'a toujours voulu Costia c'est te protéger de ce monde, j'ai tenté de respecter ses dernières volontés, comme Heda.

Clarke : Je peux te demander une chose si je ne m'en sors pas ?

Nylah : Je t'écoute ?

Clarke : Sauves ma mère, stp.

Nylah : Je te le promets.

 **POV Lexa :**

Luna : Arrête de tourner dans l'appartement comme un Lion en cage et va la voir.

Lexa : Non.

Luna : Lexa, rien ne t'interdit de coucher avec elle.

Lexa : L'amour est une faiblesse.

Luna : Sottise, beaucoup d'Assassins ont une famille et tout se passe très bien.

Lexa : Je ne peux pas lui mentir, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à le faire, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, je me sens faible et je déteste ça.

Luna : Tu es amoureuse d'elle, j'ai vu ton regard sur elle, depuis des années, tant que tu étais à l'écart tu as réussit à le contenir, mais maintenant que tu la côtoie c'est plus dur.

Lexa : Comment tu fais ? Avec Nyko je veux dire, comment tu arrives à concilier les deux ?

Luna : Je laisse ma vie d'Assassin quand je suis avec lui et je ne suis que Luna, il sait pour moi et il n'a jamais rien dis et ne dira jamais rien. Déjà car je le tuerai avant, et surtout car il m'aime et je l'aime.

Lexa : C'est différent pour Clarke, elle nous traque je te signale.

Luna : Quand elle saura la vérité, elle changera d'avis.

Lexa : Ou elle va péter un plomb, tu l'as entendu, elle a fait boucler tous les docs et son équipe, plus les flics vont nous attendre de pied ferme en sortant.

Luna : Ne sois pas bête, elle a fait ça pour les calmer, elle sait très bien qu'on va l'emmener dans un autre endroit. Nylah l'a entrainé, elle a ses chances, même face à Gaia.

Lexa : Pourquoi le Maitre a accepté que ce soit Gaia, il aurait dû prendre une autre Assassin.

Luna : Il reconnaît sa valeur en lui faisant affronter une adversaire digne d'elle.

Lexa : Si elle la tue, je jure sur mon sang de la découper en morceau, tu m'entends ?

Luna : Je t'entends, maintenant va la voir.

Lexa : Non, je vais courir, surveilles-la.

Luna : Comme tu veux.

Je cours depuis vingt minutes quand je vois Clarke arriver, je souffle, tu fais chier Luna.

Clarke : Je suis désolée.

Lexa : (M'arrête) Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Lexa : D'accord.

Clarke : Madi sait, elle le sait depuis deux ans et elle en m'en veut même pas, je suis la pire des mères.

Lexa : Tu voulais la protéger, mes parents aurait dû faire la même chose, à la place ils ont choisi une vie de débauche, c'est Cooper qui nous en a sortie, quand elle est morte j'ai pris le relais pour Aden.

Clarke : Je sais qui est responsable, je te jure de l'arrêter.

Lexa : Nia est pratiquement intouchable, comme les Wallace.

Clarke : Ma Mè... je connais des gens dans l'Ordre qui vont m'aider à la choper.

Lexa : Ta mère ?

Clarke : (S'assois sur un banc) Ma mère est avec eux, elle a choisi de les rejoindre à la mort de mon père et ma sœur, j'ignore pourquoi. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis longtemps, je passe par mon contact si j'ai besoin d'elle. Chose qui arrive rarement, mais grâce à elle l'ordre est sur le point de tomber.

Lexa : Que veux-tu dire ?

Clarke : Elle accumule des preuves depuis des années et m'a envoyé une clé Usb, quand Marcus aura les autorisations, on fera une descente et on arrêtera les Wallace, Nia et bien d'autres.

Lexa : Pourquoi tu lui en veux, de toute évidence elle a fait ça pour les arrêter, je veux dire de les rejoindre ?

Clarke : Non elle a fait ça pour se venger, en m'oubliant derrière.

Lexa : Pourquoi se venger ?

Clarke : Je le saurai certainement ce soir, elle n'a rien dit de plus dans la clé, juste qu'elle s'excusait.

Lexa : Et tu vas lui pardonner ?

Clarke : D'avoir préféré sa vengeance à sa propre fille ?

Lexa : Dis comme ça, mais elle t'a protégé aussi, tu as fait la même chose avec Madi.

Clarke : Sans doute, mais j'avais 12 ans, c'est de ma mère que j'avais besoin pour surmonter un tel traumatisme et elle n'était pas là. Du coup mon esprit a préféré effacer tout ça, je me rappelle à peine le visage de mon père et de Costia.

Lexa : Toi aussi tu veux te venger, sinon tu n'aurais pas lancé ce défi.

Clarke : Parce que il ne me reste plus que ça.

Lexa : Tu sais que c'est faux, tu as une famille qui t'aime, des amis sur qui compter.

Clarke : Je veux me souvenir Lexa, j'en ai besoin pour enfin avancer.

Lexa : Alors je t'y aiderai.

Clarke : Ne fais rien de stupide ce soir, tu dois me laisser mener ce combat jusqu'au bout.

Lexa : Tu as dit que je serai la seule qui te laisserait faire, alors pourquoi me dire ça ?

Clarke : J'ai mentit pour les rassurer, j'aurai pris Luna si je voulais quelqu'un qui s'en fiche de moi.

Lexa : Alors pourquoi moi ?

Clarke : Parce que si je dois mourir, je préfère passer mes derniers moments avec toi que Luna.

Lexa : (Sourire) Luna ne s'en fiche pas, elle cache bien son jeu mais je suis contente de t'accompagner ce soir.

Clarke : Bien, tu verras Octavia est super, sois sympa avec elle.

Lexa : Pourquoi je ne le serai pas ?

Clarke : Parce qu'elle est canon et qu'elle me veut dans son lit depuis pas mal de temps.

Je serre les dents, sérieux, je vais la pulvériser si elle pose un doigt sur elle, je croyais qu'elle avait Lincoln, je me serai tromper ? En même temps Clarke est magnifique, intelligente, drôle, attendrissante, forte et j'en passe. Tout le monde tuerait pour l'avoir, je regarde Clarke courir et la rattrape, Octavia va falloir qu'on parle. Le soir est enfin là, Octavia nous rejoint et on prend la route en silence, je ne peux m'empêcher de fusiller du regard Octavia dès qu'elle pose les yeux sur Clarke et je vois cette dernière sourire.

Clarke : (Murmure à mon oreille) Tu es mignonne quand tu es jalouse, sois gentille, ce n'est pas vrai, je te taquinais juste.

Lexa : Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Clarke : (Sourire) Alors O, comment ça va avec Lincoln ?

Octavia : (Rougis) Bah bien, il est gentil et tendre.

Clarke : Depuis combien de temps ça dure vous deux, je suis curieuse ?

Octavia à un bref regard vers moi et lâche dans un murmure la réponse.

Octavia : Trois ans, ça fait trois ans.

Ha quand même, je ne soupçonne un truc que depuis un an, ils sont doués pour cacher leurs traces.

Octavia : Et toutes les deux, ça fait combien de temps, je croyais que tu étais célibataire Clarkie ?

Je la fusille du regard et Clarke rigole, elle pose sa main sur ma cuisse ma faisant frémir et je ferme les yeux mais à quoi elle joue ?

Clarke : Je suis célibataire, Lexa est une amie.

Octavia : Tu travailles avec elle ?

Lexa : Oui.

Clarke : Désolé, elle n'est pas très bavarde mais c'est une femme en or quand on la connaît un peu.

Je rougis malgré moi et regarde Clarke qui regarde tendrement, bon sang elle est douée la bougre.

Lexa : Tu n'es pas mal non plus Griffin.

Clarke : On arrive, quoi qui se passe maintenant, je vous remercie.

On sort de la voiture et on nous bande les yeux, on nous transporte un moment et quand on nous retire le bandeau, on est dans le quartier général de la confrérie.

Octavia : Où est Clarke ?

Indra : En bas, tu es attachée à elle on dirait Skaiprisa.

Octavia : Je suis désolé Maitre.

Indra : Moi aussi j'ai des amis, ne t'excuses pas, c'est être faible.

Lexa : Pour Gaia ?

Indra : Clarke lui a fait une clé de bras, elle n'a pas apprécié l'offense, j'ai tenté de la dissuader, sa perte n'arrange pas nos plans, mais elle a fait son choix.

Lexa : Elle ne mourra pas.

Indra : Nous verrons ça, ça commence.

Gustus : Tes conditions Clarke ?

Clarke : Si je l'emporte, je veux savoir toute la vérité sur le meurtre de ma famille. Si je meure, je veux que vous laissiez ma famille en paix.

Gustus : Conditions acceptés, ton adversaire sera Gaia, que le combat commence.

Je tique quand Gaia enlève sa capuche, elle compte la tuer pour de bon si elle lui montre son visage. Je vois Nylah serrer aussi les dents et Octavia serrer les poings de colère.

Indra : Ma fille est trop fière, mais elle reste mon sang.

Octavia : Si elle meure par sa faute, je vous jure Maitre que je la tuerai.

Lexa : Non ça sera moi, Clarke est ma responsabilité.

Nylah : Elle est la mienne aussi, mais elle ne mourra pas, je l'ai bien entrainé et malgré tout le talent de Gaia, il lui manque l'essentiel pour l'emporter.

Indra : Quoi donc ?

Nylah : Le don, Clarke est née pour ça même si elle ne le sait pas.

Indra : Gaia aussi, son palmarès le prouve.

Lexa : Mais sa fierté la perdra, elle se croit supérieur et s'amuse, cette erreur lui coutera la vie.

Octavia : Elles ne bougent pas, depuis que ça a commencé.

 **POV Clarke :**

Gaia a enlevé sa capuche, elle compte clairement me tuer ce soir, je la reconnais, elle était sur le toit.

Clarke : Je t'ai maitrisé une fois, je peux recommencer facilement.

J'ai la satisfaction de voir un élan de colère passé dans ses yeux, elle n'a pas apprécié de toute évidence.

Gaia : Cette action va te couter la vie, mon honneur a été bafoué et je le retrouverai dans ton sang.

Je repère Octavia et Lexa, qui discutent avec deux Assassins, surement Nylah, l'autre j'ignore qui c'est ?

Gaia : Tu veux la vérité, mais tu n'es pas prête à l'entendre.

Clarke : Je serai seule juge de cela si tu veux bien.

Gaia : Costia était apprenti en même temps que moi, en son souvenir, ta mort sera rapide.

Elle se déplace rapidement et j'esquive, mais pas assez pour m'éviter une blessure au bras, elle est plus que rapide. Je me place en position de défense et le combat continu. Je tape au moment où elle s'y attend le moins et arrive enfin à 31 coups en souriant. Je suis en sang mais j'ai gagné, elle avance de trois pas avant de se figer, paralysée.

Clarke : Si tu fais un pas de plus, tu meures, tu as perdu.

Gaia : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Clarke : J'ai bloqué ton flux d'énergie, je t'ai tapé 31 fois, le 32 coup emmène la mort, alors ne bouges pas.

Gaia : Tu mens, tu ne m'as pas frappé autant, je l'aurai sentit.

Clarke : Et bien avance alors, tu verras par toi-même.

Je me tourne vers le Maitre, il n'a pas bougé, Lexa et Octavia semblent prêtes à sauter dans l'arène avec moi et je souris, je perds pas mal de sang, il faut que je finisse au plus vite.

Clarke : Je ne suis pas un Assassin, j'ai gagné alors répondez à mes questions maintenant.

Gustus : Tu as gagné ce duel en effet, que veux-tu savoir ?

Clarke : Pourquoi on a tué mon père et Costia ?

Gustus : Ton père était notre Ancien Maitre, il avait conclu un accord avec l'ordre et souhaitait la paix. Cela n'a pas plu, et ils ont organisé son assassinat.

Clarke : Qui ?

Gustus : Allie, c'est Emerson, le Commandant de la Terre, c'est lui qui l'a tué, ainsi que ta sœur.

Clarke : Qui est ma mère ?

Gustus : La fille de Dante Wallace, elle voulait la paix tout comme ton père, leur amour a permis l'accord et pendant 15 ans ça a marché.

Clarke : Les missiles, vous les avez trouvés ?

Gustus : Certains, pas tous.

Clarke : Je vais arrêter tout ça, si je me souviens bien quand on gagne un duel, on a le droit à un souhait ?

Gustus : Que veux-tu ?

Clarke : Qu'Octavia et Lincoln soient libérés de leur serment.

(Silence)

Gustus : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Je veux qu'ils puissent vivre enfin en paix et heureux, ils m'ont sauvé de nombreuses fois la vie, se sont mes amis.

Gustus : Skaiprisa, Reapers venez nous rejoindre.

Je vois Octavia et Lincoln s'agenouiller devant leur Maitre, j'ai de plus en plus de mal de tenir debout et Nylah apparait dans mon dos pour me soutenir.

Nylah : Reste consciente, la douleur est une information.

Gustus : Souhaitez-vous partir sans en faire la demande ?

Lincoln : Oui Maitre, mais...

Octavia : On veut juste vivre en paix, on ne dévoilera jamais rien sur la confrérie.

Gustus : Clarke a payé de son sang votre liberté, profitez en bien, je vous libère, vous n'êtes plus autorisés à franchir ses murs, j'ai une dernière mission pour vous.

Lincoln : On vous écoute Maitre.

Gustus : Protégez là.

Octavia : Toujours Maitre.

Je n'écoute plus et tombe à genou, Gaia avance et lève son couteau mais Lexa l'arrête en tapant le dernier coup et elle s'écroule par terre. Elle se penche vers moi et je vois son médaillon, c'était celui de ma sœur. Non pas elle, non.

Lexa : Je m'en occupe Nylah, je vais l'emmener à l'hôpital avec Linc et O.

Gustus : Tu es forte ma nièce, reposes toi.

Je sens qu'on me porte et quand j'ouvre les yeux à nouveau le soleil est haut dans le ciel et je suis à l'hôpital. Madi dort près de moi, Wells sur un fauteuil et Raven rentre, poussée par ma mère.

Becca : Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ?

Clarke : Combien de temps ?

Raven : Trois jours, tu nous foutu la trouille cette fois ci.

Clarke : Je me souviens, je me souviens de tout.

Wells : Et, tu as finit de jouer à la Belle au Bois Dormant ?

Clarke : Il faut croire, désolé de vous avoir inquiété.

Madi : (Me saute au cou) Maman.

Mon cœur s'envole, c'est la première fois qu'elle m'appelle comme ça et je la serre fortement contre moi en pleurant.

Clarke : Je suis là ma puce, je suis désolée, mais bientôt tout sera fini, je te le jure.

Madi : (Larmes) Je ne veux pas que tu meures, tu as dit qu'on vivrait ensemble et qu'on partirait en vacances.

Clarke : Je ne vais pas mourir, promis.

Une heure plus tard mon équipe était réunie autour de moi, je leur raconte donc toute l'histoire comme promis.

Jasper : Bah mince alors, ça veut dire que de par ton sang tu es un Assassin et un Templier, bonjour le mélange bizarre, sans vouloir t'offenser.

Clarke : (Rire) Je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre, je n'ai jamais fait partie d'aucun des deux monde, mon père, et ma mère s'en sont assurés, même ma sœur.

Monty : Et donc il se passe quoi maintenant ?

Clarke : (Tend la clé USB) Maintenant on arrête une future attaque sur Polis, John coordonnes toi avec Wells. Il faut retrouver ses missiles avant le début du bicentenaire de la ville.

Harper : Et une fois qu'on les aura trouvé ?

Clarke : On ignore encore qui est à la tête de l'Ordre, mais déjà on va mettre un bon coup de pied dans la fourmilière en arrêtant les Wallace, Nia et Emerson.

Bellamy : Ils vont s'attendre à notre visite, c'est sûr.

Clarke : Raison de plus de bien se préparer, pour l'instant le principal ce sont les missiles, alors au boulot.

Echo : Ok, on s'en charge, Luna tu prends le premier tour de garde.

Clarke : Tour de garde ?

Echo : On garde un œil sur toi, te connaissant il vaut mieux, au boulot.

Tous sortent sauf Luna qui s'assoit sur un fauteuil, je souffle et ferme les yeux, elle ricane et allume la télé.

Clarke : Depuis quand tu connais Lexa ?

Luna : Depuis que j'ai dix ans.

Clarke : Tu peux aller me chercher un soda, promis je suis sage et ne bouge pas de mon lit.

Luna : Je sais, tu en es bien incapable pour le moment.

Clarke : (Sourire) Définitivement j'aurais dû te prendre toi pour m'accompagner.

Luna : (Sourire) Lexa a de plus jolis yeux.

Clarke : Je confirme, bien que dans le style sauvage tu ne sois pas mal.

Luna : Tout doux Griffin, je suis mariée.

Clarke : (Rire) Le pauvre.

Luna : Je te ramène ton coca, reste tranquille, la lame n'est pas passée loin de ton foie.

Je ferme les yeux, je sens une présence mais reste comme ça, je sais qui sait et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire ?

Heda : 30 coups, et non 31.

Clarke : Je ne suis pas un Assassin, tu devrais partir, Luna va revenir.

Heda : Pourquoi l'épargner au juste ?

Clarke : Parce que moi aussi je respecte les dernières volontés de Costia.

Heda : « Ne prend pas parti petite sœur, la paix est possible, j'en suis convaincue, sois forte. »

Clarke : Elle t'a dit quoi à toi ?

Heda : Protèges la, sois la pour elle, même si elle ne te voit pas.

Clarke : Et maintenant que je te vois Lexa, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Lexa : (Enlève sa capuche) Tu fermes les yeux et tu m'oublies.

J'obéis et un tendre baiser me plonge dans le sommeil, merci les antis douleurs, je fais quoi maintenant ?

 **POV Lexa :**

Je regarde Clarke peiner à se faire à manger et je souffle, son frère arrive à la rescousse et je pose mon front contre le vitre.

Luna : Tu comptes faire quoi ?

Lexa : Je ne sais pas.

Luna : Le Maitre veut qu'on reste en place au moins jusqu'au Bicentenaire de la ville.

Lexa : Les missiles ?

Luna : Il en reste trois, on n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus.

Lexa : Il va falloir aller chez les Wallace, la mère de Clarke doit pouvoir nous aider.

Luna : Clarke a prévu une descente dans trois jours, Marcus nous a fait muter.

Lexa : Je sais, surement à la demande de Clarke, on pourra mieux la surveiller.

Luna : Ce qu'elle a fait est inédit tu sais, elle s'est battue pour libérer deux des nôtres.

Lexa : Elle s'est battue pour se rappeler, je vais faire un tour.

Je marche depuis un moment quand je vois Anya, je m'assois et attend qu'elle parle en silence.

Anya : Cooper était mon amie, et je me suis juré de veiller sur toi après sa mort. Nia est plus que dangereuse, ne fais rien de stupide durant la descente.

Lexa : Tu seras là ?

Anya : Oui, c'est l'occasion de mettre un coup de massue à l'Ordre.

Lexa : Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Anya : Si tu sais mais tu as peur, tu as choisis cette vie pour protéger ton frère et venger ta sœur.

Lexa : Je sais cela.

Anya : Ton frère est grand et n'a plus besoin de toi, tu dois penser à toi maintenant.

Lexa : On ne quitte la confrérie qu'en mourant ou cas exceptionnel comme Linc et O.

Anya : Il te reste le défi des Sept épreuves.

Lexa : Personne n'a jamais réussi, c'est du suicide et je ne sais rien faire d'autre.

Anya : C'est faux, tu es un brillant Agent du FBI Lexa, réfléchis-y.

Lexa : Si je fais le défi, tu acceptes de m'assister ?

Anya : Oui, je serai là pour toi.

Elle s'en va et je soupire, le défi ? Je ne peux pas être avec Clarke si je suis un Assassin, mais est-ce que c'est seulement possible de m'en sortir en un seul morceau ?

Clarke : Salut toi, j'ai pu m'enfuir de chez moi. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis quinze jours, tout va bien ?

Lexa : Tu m'as fait muter, à qui la faute ?

Clarke : Tu ne peux pas rester dans mon équipe.

Lexa : Pourquoi, parce que je suis un Assassin ?

Clarke : Parce que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer quand tu es là et que j'ai besoin d'être au meilleur de ma forme.

Lexa : Il reste trois missiles, et peu de temps.

Clarke : Je sais, Abby et Fox nous attendent avec des hommes de confiance.

Lexa : On sera là aussi.

Clarke : Je sais, ne tuez pas tout le monde, j'aimerai les voir enfermés.

Lexa : Je tuerai Nia et Emerson, les Wallace je te les laisse.

Clarke : Je sais qui dirige l'Ordre, elle s'appelle Allie, c'est une multi milliardaire avec des connexions partout.

Lexa : Tu peux l'arrêter aussi, ça ira pour l'intervention, je te vois grimacer presque à chaque pas.

Clarke : J'ai du mal à dormir et il n'y a que comme ça que je récupérerai un peu.

Lexa : Costia était ma seule amie, mais je ne te protège pas que parce que je lui en ai fait la promesse.

Clarke : Ha non ?

Lexa : Je dois accomplir une dernière chose et si tu veux toujours de moi par la suite, je...

Je suis coupée nette par ses lèvres et réponds à son baiser, je la serre contre moi et passe ma main dans ses cheveux.

Clarke : Oui.

Lexa : Viens, tu as besoin de dormir et moi aussi.

Clarke : D'accord.

Arrivée chez moi je lui tends un chocolat chaud et on se cale devant un dvd, elle s'endort blottit dans mes bras et je lui embrasse le front tendrement.

Lexa : Je vais le faire, je reviendrais pour toi.

C'est Luna qui me réveille en rentrant, voyant Clarke elle me sourit et prend une bière dans le frigo. J'essaie de me décaler de ses bras doucement, mais elle est accrochée à moi et je retombe sur le canapé en souriant, bon je vais rester là on dirait.

Luna : On dirait un Koala, c'est mignon.

Lexa : Des nouvelles ?

Luna : Notre Maitre s'occupe de surveiller les déplacements de tout le monde, ils ne se doutent de rien pour le moment.

Lexa : Bien, j'ai hâte que ce soit fini.

Luna : Moi aussi, Nyko me manque.

Lexa : Je comprends.

Luna : Oui maintenant tu peux, je t'assisterai aussi.

Lexa : Merci.

Luna : Elle sait ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire pour elle ?

Lexa : Elle m'en empêcherait, mais je n peux pas être avec elle en gardant cette vie.

Luna : Elle ne va pas être contente, surtout si tu reviens à moitié morte.

Lexa : Tu veilleras sur elle, si je ne m'en tire pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Luna : Je t'en fais le serment, mais je sais que tu réussiras. Je vais rejoindre Indra, profite de ta belle tant que tu le peux, qui sait ce que demain sera fait.

Elle s'en va et je caresse la joue de Clarke doucement, je l'ai toujours trouvée magnifique, savoir qu'elle est à moi maintenant apaise mon cœur meurtri de bien des façons.

Clarke : Ne me regardes pas comme ça.

Lexa : Comme quoi ?

Clarke : Comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde, ça me donne envie de t'embrasser.

Lexa : (Rire) Et c'est mal ?

Clarke : Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir m'arrêter si je commence Lexa.

Lexa : (Embrasse) Tant mieux Princesse.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je serre mon arme contre mon gilet et regarde Octavia et Lincoln, ils ont intégré mon équipe comme par enchantement. Surement un cadeau d'adieu de leur Maitre. Plus loin je vois John, Roan et Echo en position également et je respire un grand coup. Bellamy est avec les snipers, Wells est avec Harper à l'arrière et le SWAT. Monty est dans mes oreilles, Jasper surveille les caméras, tout est en place.

Raven : (Oreillette) Je suis là aussi, allons arrêter ces salopards Blondie.

Monty : (Oreillette) Assaut dans trois...deux...un...

Clarke : (Lincoln défonce la porte) F.B.I les mains en l'air.

Wells : POLICE, contre le mur, tout de suite.

Je laisse Wells s'occuper de plus grand nombre et file vers la salle du fond, Octavia et Lincoln sur mes talons.

Fox : (Grièvement blessée) Clarke, ta mère, je suis désolé.

Clarke : (Rattrape Fox dans mes bras) Merde, évacues la, Fox où sont-ils, réponds moi ?

Fox : Cave, piège attention.

Octavia : On fait quoi ?

Clarke : On y va, Jasper, ne la laisses pas mourir.

Jasper : Je m'en occupe Boss.

On court et quand je rentre dans une pièce je me fige, Lexa est là, capuche découverte ce qui veut dire qu'une chose, la personne en face d'elle est Nia.

Nia : L'enfant prodige est de retour, j'ai dit à Wallace que sa fille était une traitresse, elle va en payer le prix maintenant.

Lexa : Je m'en occupe, vas-y.

Je la regarde avec inquiétude, il y a trois gardes en plus de Nia, Lincoln pose la main sur mon épaule et je soupire.

Lincoln : Je la couvre, vas récupérer ta mère.

Clarke : Remets ta capuche, fais ce que tu as faire et disparais, je ne veux pas t'arrêter.

Lexa : Au revoir Princesse.

Mon cœur se serre et je cours vers la cave avec Octavia, vite rejoint par Echo et Roan qui m'ont retrouvé.

Roan : Je vois Cage, il tente de s'enfuir.

Clarke : Vas-y, je continu.

Roan : Sois prudente.

Il s'élance à sa poursuite et je fais signe à Echo de le suivre, elle hésite et Octavia la rassure.

Octavia : Je ne la quitte pas des yeux.

Monty : Prends à droite et descend les marches, tu vas tomber sur la cave, on risque de perdre le signal.

Raven : On te suit avec les caméras, pas d'imprudence.

Clarke : Effaces les caméras Raven.

Jasper : Je m'en occupe Boss, on ne verra pas nos amis.

Je souris et m'élance, Octavia me suite et des tirs m'arrêtent, on se met à l'abri, Dante s'est enfermé avec une dizaine de gardes le fumier.

Bellamy : Et je suis là, je peux aider à quoi ?

Octavia : On les occupe, Clarke tu fonces, ça te va ?

Clarke : Raven, où je vais ?

Raven : A gauche, dans trois ...deux...un...maintenant.

J'obéis sans discuter et m'élance sous les tirs, j'espère que Lexa va bien. Quand j'arrive je souris en voyant plusieurs Assassins me dégager le chemin, il me semble reconnaitre Luna et Nylah et j'accélère l'allure.

Emerson : Tiens comme on se retrouve, tu es dure à tuer. Mais je vais enfin finir ce que j'ai commencé il y a vingt ans.

Abby : Clarke, vas-t-en la pièce est piégée, vas-t-en.

Clarke : Pourquoi ?

Emerson : Allie voulait le pouvoir, la paix ne l'arrangeait pas et j'aime le sang.

Clarke : Mon père était un Maitre, comment tu l'as eu ?

Emerson : Poison, il m'a suffi de le poignarder dans son sommeil par la suite, ta sœur par contre ma donner du fil retordre, je lui dois cette jolie cicatrice sur le visage.

Clarke : Lâchez-la, c'est entre vous et moi.

Emerson : Cette traitresse, je vais lui faire payer, notre plan était parfait.

D'un coup, Nylah arrive, avec Luna, et d'autres personnes de l'ordre qui me salut, ils sont avec moi.

Nathan : Rends toi Emerson, tu as perdu, c'est fini.

Emerson : Vous êtes tous des traitres, je vais vous faire exploser avec moi.

Raven : (Arrive en boitant soutenu par Wells) Je ne crois pas, j'ai désamorcé votre bombe.

Emerson : Alors je prendrai la vie de cette traitresse avant de mourir.

Clarke : Je te défie Commandant de la Terre Emerson, de par mon sang je suis un Chevalier de l'ordre gradé et tu ne peux pas refuser sous peine de déshonneur.

Allie : C'est exact, pour une personne hors de ce monde, tu connais bien nos traditions.

Emerson : Maitre, vous deviez partir ?

Allie : Ho je vais partir, mais je veux d'abord assister à ce combat.

Nylah : On ne vous laissera pas filer.

Allie : Vous n'avez pas le choix, sinon je d'éclanche les missiles.

Octavia : Espèce d'ordure, vous n'avez vraiment aucun honneur.

Allie : J'attends Clarke, il me semble que tu as une vengeance à accomplir.

Clarke : Ghost, Blue partez, vous ne pouvez pas prendre le risque de rester plus longtemps et vous le savez, je m'en occupe.

Luna : Ne meures pas.

Nylah : Tailles-le en pièce, il ne mérite aucune pitié de ta part.

Wells : Venez Abby on sort d'ici.

Abby : Clarke non, ma vie n'en vaut pas la peine.

Clarke : Ta vie peut être pas, mais celle de milliers d'innocents si, sortez.

Octavia : Je reste avec toi.

Raven : Moi aussi.

Emerson se jette sur moi mais je l'évite facilement, ces mouvements me semblent vraiment lents et je vois Nylah sourire avant de partir. Je prends quelques mauvais coups mais au bout de dix minutes c'est lui qui ne bouge plus, Allie applaudit et appuie sur le bouton. Un poignard vise sa main et elle lâche le boitier en hurlant de douleur, je tourne la tête et vois Lexa

Clarke : Salut toi.

Je m'écroule avant qu'elle ne me réponde et pars au pays des rêves le sourire aux lèvres, voilà ils sont vengés, je peux enfin vivre ma vie comme je l'entends.

 _ **Un mois plus tard...**_

 **POV Lexa :**

Madi : Plus vite Lexa, sinon il décollera jamais.

Clarke : (Rire) On manque de souffle Agent Wood ?

Le cerf-volant décolle enfin et je souris à Madi, je saute sur Clarke pour la torturer de chatouilles face à sa réflexion et elle crie très vite grâce.

Lexa : (Embrasse) Je t'aime.

Le sourire qu'elle me renvoi fasse à ces simples mot fait agrandir mon sourire et je l'embrasse tendrement.

Clarke : Je t'aime aussi, le procès des Wallace est enfin terminé, les missiles sont tous retrouvés, si Allie ne c'était pas échappée, tout serait parfait.

Lexa : L'ordre a pris un sacré coup, on a le temps de profiter un peux. Mais je dois faire une dernière chose avant de partir en vacance avec Madi et toi.

Clarke : (Resserre ses bras autour de moi) Ne fais pas ça, ça m'est égal que tu sois un Assassin Lexa.

Lexa : Pas moi, je veux être digne de toi, de Madi, de mon frère, je dois le faire.

Clarke : Personne ne peut réussir, c'est du suicide, ne me demande de vivre sans toi Lexa.

Lexa : (Sot une bague) En fait j'aimerai te demander le contraire, épouses-moi ?

Clarke : (Larmes) Oui, je t'épouserai, je ferai ce que tu voudras, mais ne fais pas ce stupide défi, stp.

Elle a l'air si désespérée que j'accepte, en lui passant la bague au doigt, Madi nous saute dessus et on rentre chez nous.

Madi : Lexa, maman va être super en colère si tu ne reviens pas.

Lexa : Je vais revenir ma puce.

Madi : D'accord, moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup, on doit être une famille.

Lexa : Promis, dors maintenant.

Je me lève et rejoins Clarke qui fait la vaisselle, je lui attrape la taille et me colle à elle. Je la vois soupirer et laisser son corps reposer contre le mien.

Clarke : Quand ?

Lexa : Maintenant.

Clarke : Très bien, Octavia va garder Madi.

Lexa : Je ne veux pas que tu vois ça.

Clarke : Tu n'as pas le choix, je ne te laisserai pas traverser cette épreuve toute seule.

Lexa : Je ne le serai pas, Luna et Anya vont m'assister.

Clarke : Bien, ma mère est prévenue, elle nous attend avec une ambulance et mon frère.

Lexa : Nylah te l'a dit ?

Clarke : Oui, si je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis, je peux au moins t'accompagner.

Lexa : Je le fait pour nous, pour qu'on soit enfin libres de vivre la vie qu'on a toujours rêvée.

Clarke : J'ai déjà ma vie rêvée Lexa, puisque tu es là avec Madi.

Lexa : Je t'aime, tu dois me laisser accomplir ça, j'en ai besoin pour en finir avec tout ça une bonne fois pour toute.

Clarke : Je sais.

(Sonnette)

Octavia : Que ton combat soit beau Heda.

Lexa : Et que le tien dure éternellement Skaiprisa, veilles sur elles.

Octavia : Toujours.

Une fois dans la salle je regarde une dernière fois Clarke et m'agenouille devant mon Maitre.

Gustus : Tu es sure de toi mon enfant ?

Lexa : Oui Maitre, je le suis.

Gustus : Tu as droit à des témoins, qui t'assistera ?

Lexa : Trikru et Blue Maitre.

Gustus : Qu'il en soit ainsi, si tu l'emportes ta liberté te sera rendue, si tu meures durant les épreuves, une dernière volonté te sera accordée.

Lexa : Veillez juste sur ma famille, si je ne peux plus le faire.

Gustus : Je t'en fais le serment, commençons.

Je passe les trois premières épreuves sans trop de dégâts, je grimace en voyant le gorille géant rentrer dans l'arène, si il me touche je vais déguster. Une heure plus tard il est mort et je crache du sang, plus que trois épreuves.

Gustus : Tu dois choisir la fiole qui ne contient pas de poison et l'avaler pour passer à l'épreuve suivante.

Anya : Je ferai cette épreuve en tant que témoin.

Gustus : Je t'y autorise, choisi une fiole. Si tu perds, vous mourrez toutes les deux.

Clarke ne me lâche pas du regard et je vois Anya soulever toutes les fioles, elle grimace et je comprends que toutes les fioles sont remplit de poison plus au moins fort. Elle avale une fiole et je bois le reste, ma tête tourne et je lutte pour rester debout. Plus que deux épreuves, je dois réussir, Clarke m'attend, Madi aussi et Aden n'a plus que moi aussi.

Gustus : Bien joué, l'épreuve suivante et un parcours je suppose que tu te dévoues Blue ?

Luna : Oui Maitre.

Gustus : Je t'y autorise, si tu fais moins bien que notre champion, tu mourras aussi.

Elle s'élance et je tombe à genou, aussi tôt Clarke est près de moi et me soutient, je ne passerai pas la dernière épreuve, aucune chance que je puisse combattre tous les Assassins qui voudront me défier.

Lexa : Je suis désolée mon amour.

Clarke : Je t'interdis d'abandonner, tu as promis de rentrer à la maison Lexa.

Luna revient, en sang mais première et je lui souris, lui serre le bras dans un salut fraternel et récupère mon épée.

Gustus : Que ceux qui veulent défier Heda s'avance.

Douze personnes s'avancent, je ferme les yeux, et commence à me battre. J'ai mis hors combat huit Assassins quand une fléchette m'atteint me faisant perdre ma concentration. Je reçois un mauvais coup et tombe à Terre, je regarde la foule et vois Gaia sourire, la pourriture.

Indra : Cette fois ma fille tu es allée trop loin, Maitre, Gaia a envoyé une fléchette.

Gustus : Le déshonneur te ne va pas Gaia, Indra occupes-toi d'elle, elle ne fait plus partie des nôtres.

Gaia : Nos lois sont sacrées, le défi doit continuer jusqu'au bout, je pars satisfaite que ma vengeance soit accomplie.

Anya : Espèce de...

Clarke : Moi Clarke Griffin de par mon sang et mon rang je dispose d'un droit d'échange, je l'utilise pour la liberté d'Heda.

Lexa : Non, non...stp ne fait pas ça, Maitre non...

Gustus : Ce sont des combat à mort, tu es sure de toi ?

Clarke : (Tranche sa main) Je me battrai pour elle.

Gaia : Alors tu mourras pour elle.

Elle se jette sur Clarke et je lui jette mon épée en fermant les yeux, Gaia s'empale dessus et le combat reprend. Elle à une technique proche de la perfection.

Nylah : Elle aurait fait une grande Assassin, tu ne trouves pas ?

Lexa : Pourquoi, elle est entrain de devenir ce qu'elle a toujours détesté.

Anya : Parce qu'elle t'aime, regardes ta femme briller maintenant.

Luna : J'aurais suivi jusqu'au bout une telle Maitre. (S'agenouille devant Clarke)

Je vois toute la salle s'agenouiller et notre Maitre sourire, il s'approche de Clarke et s'incline. Clarke pleure et je me force à me lever pour la prendre dans mes bras, elle me serre contre elle fortement et je lui caresse les cheveux.

Lexa : C'est fini, je suis là.

Gustus : Heda tu es libre de ton serment, puissiez-vous être en paix dorénavant.

 _ **Trois mois plus tard...**_

 **POV Clarke :**

Abby : Tu es magnifique ma puce, je vais installer les dernier invités, ça ira ?

Clarke : Oui, à plus tard et maman, merci.

Abby : C'est normal.

Elle s'en va et je me regarde dans le miroir d'un œil critique, je n'arrive pas à croire que Lexa m'ait convaincu de porter une robe pareil.

Nylah : Tu es très jolie.

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu es là ?

Nylah : Bien sûr, je suis toujours là.

Clarke : Je ne savais pas où envoyer le carton d'invitation ?

Nylah : J'habite au-dessus de chez toi, comment tu crois que je gardais un œil sur toi ?

Clarke : (Me retourne) Nylah Acreplos, directrice adjointe du FBI.

Nylah : (Enlève sa capuche) Je t'ai appris trop de choses Princesse.

Je lui saute au cou et le serre contre moi, elle me rend mon étreinte et caresse ma joue tendrement.

Clarke : Merci.

Nylah : Il est temps de te marier maintenant.

Clarke : Tu restes ?

Nylah : Je suis toujours avec toi, même invisible je veille sur toi.

Clarke : Je sais.

Marcus : Tu es prête ma puce ?

Clarke : Oui, papa je te présente...

Je souris en voyant qu'elle a disparu et secoue la tête, j'attrape le bras de mon père et remonte l'allée sous le son des violons. Je vois enfin Lexa et Madi et mon sourire s'agrandit, je vais enfin me marier.

Marcus : (Embrasse le front) Tu es magnifique ma puce, je te la confie Alex, prends soin de ma fille.

Lexa : Toujours.

Je souris à mon frère qui tient la main de sa femme, Raven et avec Zeke et mes mère discutent ensemble. Mon équipe est évidemment présente, même Luna est là avec son mari Nyko.

Prêtre : Mes chers amis, nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour unir ces deux êtres par les liens sacrés du mariage.

Je n'écoute pas un mot et me contente de répondre oui, quand j'enfile son anneau à Lexa je ne peux m'empêcher de lui voler un baiser et je la vois sourire.

Lexa : Droguée.

Clarke : Toujours de toi.

Madi : Beurk, trop d'informations là les mamans.

Prêtre : Je vous déclare unies, vous pouvez vous embrasser, je vous présente Madame Griffin Clarke et Griffin Alexandra.

(Applaudissements)

Wells : VIVE LES MARIEES !

Je suis dans les bras de ma femme entrain de danser quand mon oncle vient m'inviter.

Gustus : Tu permets ?

Lexa : Bien sûr, je vais nous chercher à boire.

Clarke : Merci d'être venu, papa aurait voulu que tu sois là.

Gustus : Je le crois aussi, tu es au courant que ma garde est là n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : Je ne compte pas te tuer, j'ai une proposition à te faire ?

Gustus : Je t'écoute ?

Clarke : On a proposé à ma mère de reprendre l'ordre à Polis, j'aimerai que vous signiez à nouveau un traité de paix. Je sais que cette fois on y arrivera, ensemble.

Gustus : Je vais y réfléchir, profites de ton mariage, tu l'as bien mérité pour l'instant.

Clarke : Oui, merci.

Lexa : Puis-je récupérer ma femme ?

Mon oncle s'écarte et je me blottis contre Lexa qui me serre contre elle tendrement, on reste dans notre bulle toute la soirée et c'est sourire aux lèvres que je m'endors à ses côtés pour j'espère de nombreuses années.

Clarke : Je t'aime.

Lexa : (Embrasse) Je t'aime encore plus.

 **FIN**


End file.
